


Angustia

by NadyMag



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yue feels, Yukito feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadyMag/pseuds/NadyMag
Summary: Yukito y Touya llevan su relación a un plano más romantico. Todo parece felicidad, pero algo ocurre con Yue.





	Angustia

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí hace un buen tiempo, ya no recuerdo en que año… en mis planes el fic de “Sueños Perdidos” venia a ser la primera parte, este fic viene a ser luego de terminada la historia de Sakura (mangas, serie de anime y las pelis). Tenia planeada una continuación mezclando a los personajes de ambos fics, pero no ha pasado de ser proyecto.  
> Estoy trasladando historias antiguas a AO3, voy a revisarlas y editarlas, así que pido por favor comprensión si hay errores = D

LA ANGUSTIA

I  
Touya no puede creer lo que hace, estrecha el suave cuerpo de Yukito mientras le da un beso tierno, tímido, su primer beso con él, con temor de que en cualquier momento Yukito lo rechace y este maravilloso sueño acabe. Pero no, esta vez esta seguro, ya que ha sido el mismo Yukito el que ofreció sus labios para que Touya los besara... después de que a él se le escapara un “Me gustas mucho”; aunque no fue a propósito, fueron las circunstancias las culpables, las que los dejaron completamente solos en la casa, las que los sentaron muy juntos en el sofá, las que tiraron esa taza de té e hicieron que ambos se inclinaran a recogerla al mismo tiempo y pusieron la mejilla y oído de Yukito tan cerca de sus labios que no pudo evitar susurrar las palabras.  
Sin apartar el rostro, él volteo y lo miro, quedando Touya atrapado en esa mirada ámbar tan pura y que parecía decirle mil cosas que Touya moría por saber, pero la mirada tembló de pronto y los párpados se cerraron, entonces pudo sentir la boca de Yukito que se entreabría pegada a la suya, completamente dominado por la emoción sólo atino a tomar esos labios que se le ofrecían, besándolos.  
Yukito separa sus labios de Touya, todavía algo confuso esconde el rostro en su pecho, ese pecho en que tantas veces apoyo la cabeza antes, pero ahora es distinto ya que el tenso hilo que mantenía su relación atada a la amistad se ha roto, su cuerpo se estremece pensando en lo que el futuro podría depararle a esta relación; al sentir el temblor en su cuerpo, los brazos de Touya que sólo lo sostenían lo rodean con fuerza en un abrazo reconfortante, su mano masajea suavemente su nuca.  
\- Todo estará bien Yuki, si nos amamos todo estará bien.  
Levanta su rostro con los dedos y lo mira.  
\- No te escondas –le dice sonriendo mientras la voz le tiembla por la emoción- mírame como siempre lo haces y sonríe... bien, así esta mejor... ahora dime algo...  
El miedo se le va al instante a Yukito al mirar a Touya,  
\- ...dimelo, dime si me amas, sólo eso.  
Seguro de sí mismo y de lo que siente, Yukito responde con seguridad  
\- Sí Touya, te amo.  
Y esta vez es Yukito quien toma los labios de Touya en un fuerte beso en el que pone toda sus alma para asegurarse de que a Touya no le quede la menor duda de lo que siente por él.  
Cuando llega la hora de dormir, Yukito va a la habitación de Touya como de costumbre, este lo sigue deteniéndose en la puerta. Duda en entrar, después de los besos y caricias que se han dado la intimidad entre sus cuerpos es demasiado grande, las cosas serian diferentes si alguien de su familia estuviera ahí, pero con la casa sola la tentación de proseguir con las caricias en el cuarto seria incontenible... y Touya sabia muy bien en lo que acabarían esas caricias, sus ojos recorren el cuerpo de Yukito rozándolo como si fueran manos, la excitación lo domina y da un paso dentro del cuarto. Yukito avanza sonriente hacia Touya y le coge la mano.  
\- ¿Pasa algo, Touya?  
Lo mira a los ojos... de pronto entiende e inmediatamente se ruboriza con la idea de lo que esta pensando y sin querer suelta la mano de Touya.  
\- Yuki... –la voz de Touya es nerviosa- Yuki, creo que... dormiré en el cuarto de mi padre. Buenas noches, amor, descansa. -le da un beso y se va.  
Yukito se acuesta pero no logra dormir, se pregunta como se sentiría el cuerpo desnudo de Touya contra el suyo, empieza a anhelar esa sensación,¡Maldición! Si tan sólo no hubiera soltado su mano, tal vez se habría quedado y estarían empezando a hacer el amor; por fin Yukito calma sus instintos y consigue dormirse.  
El día lo despierta con un beso de su amor y el desayuno caliente, otro beso mientras recogen los platos, un beso más cuando van a cambiarse, un par de besos mientras ordenan sus notas, otros mientras guardan los textos y cuadernos en sus bolsas, y un último beso antes de salir corriendo a estudiar... porque por tanto beso ya se les hizo demasiado tarde.  
\- ¡Se me ocurre algo! –dice Yukito mientras corren.  
Se detiene, observa que no haya nadie y se transforma en Yue; coge a Touya entre sus brazos y se elevan al cielo. Cuando al fin aterrizan, Touya agradece, Yue asiente y antes de transformarse le dice:  
\- Esta muy feliz, desde ayer Yukito es inmensamente feliz y tú eres la causa, Touya.  
El día fue agotador y muy ocupado, aun así Touya encontró momentos para robarle a escondidas besos a Yukito y antes de separarse Touya le dio un último beso que lo dejo sin aliento. Ya en su cuarto Yukito ríe.  
\- ¡Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me ha besado hoy!  
Mira la luna llena por la ventana mientras siente su corazón lleno de dicha, como nunca antes se ha sentido; poco después Yue vuela por la noche, sus pálidos ojos contemplan la luna mientras su corazón la interroga apremiante, con angustia, con dolor. Antes del amanecer regresa a casa agotado, sin haber obtenido respuesta alguna.

 

II  
Sakura tiene a Yue y Kerberos en su habitación, ante las exigencias de Kero baja escondiéndose a buscar algo que comer, se desliza sigilosa en la cocina procurando no ser vista... y da un brinco de susto cuando su hermano le pone en las narices una fuente con pasteles.  
\- Papá no esta; el pastel rosa es tuyo, el amarillo para el muñeco de felpa y el de chocolate para Yue.  
Sakura observa a su hermano, hace varias semanas que esta distinto, menos fastidioso de lo usual y mucho más amable, no la molesta como antes “Tal vez ha cambiado”, piensa Sakura y sonriente coge la bandeja.  
\- ¡Gracias, hermano!  
Mientras se dirige a su cuarto escucha la voz de su hermano:  
\- ¡Oye, monstruo! Recuerda que el pastel de chocolate es para Yue, también dile a Yue que antes de irse baje a hablar conmigo un momento. ¡Que a esa cabeza tuya de monstruo no se le olvide mi mensaje!  
Sakura termina de subir furiosa, “¡Error, no ha cambiado nada!”, entra en su cuarto y deja la fuente.  
\- Yue, mi hermano quiere que bajes a hablar con él antes de irte.  
Kero ve la fuente e inmediatamente se lanza sobre el pastel de chocolate gritando: “¡Mío, mío!”  
\- ¡No, Kero, ese es para Yue!  
\- ¡No, pero si es el más grande! ¡Yo lo quiero! ¡¿Otra vez con favoritismos?! ¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!  
\- ¡Yo no hago favoritismos, fue Touya quien me los dio y especifico cual era para cual.!  
Rezongando, Kero acepta, Yue contempla el pastel, “Es el mismo que vieron ayer, Yukito quiso comprarlo pero otra persona se le adelanto y se lo llevo. Touya debe haberle conseguido otro igual para darle gusto. Lo quiere mucho”.  
\- ¡Hey, monstruo! ¡Hice té! ¿No quieren un poco?  
\- ¡¡Que pesado!!... ¡Sí, si queremos! Bueno, vuelvo en un instante.  
Yue sigue mirando fijamente el pastel; Kero, muy goloso, termina el suyo y le mira el rostro  
\- ¡Huy, qué cara tienes! Todavía que te dan el pastel más grande y te deprimes así.  
\- No estoy deprimido. Además este pastel no es para mí, es para Yukito. Yo estoy bien.  
\- ¿Y esa cara? Ahora que lo pienso hace días que tienes esa expresión, además te ves pésimo, totalmente decaído ¿Acaso tu energía esta mal otra vez? ¿Yukito corre peligro?  
\- No, en estos momentos él se siente la persona más dichosa sobre la tierra, no le pasa nada malo.  
\- Entonces eres tú el del problema...  
\- ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema!  
\- Esta bien, esta bien, no te exaltes... pero pareciera que no deseas el pastel, así que...  
Kero avanza hacia el pastel, pero Yue se lo quita justo cuando casi ya lo tenia en sus manos  
\- Este pastel no es para ti, es para Yukito. Y Touya debe haberse molestado mucho para conseguírselo, así que Yukito lo comerá.  
Touya esta parado terminando con los platos, siente las manos que con dulzura le tapan los ojos por detrás.  
\- Supongo que debo adivinar quien eres.  
Sujeta las manos y con suavidad las baja haciendo que lo abracen, siente como Yukito apoya su cabeza contra su espalda, muy pegado a él.  
\- Gracias por el pastel, me gusto el detalle.  
Touya sonríe satisfecho y acaricia las manos que lo abrazan. Valió la pena el esfuerzo, tuvo que recorrer una enorme cantidad de pastelerías para encontrarlo pero valió la pena si con eso hizo feliz a su Yuki.  
\- Sabes, Yuki, van a organizar un viaje. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?  
\- ¿Dónde tengo que inscribirme?  
El viaje fue divertido, se sentaron juntos y pudieron conversar todo el camino. Pero una vez que llegaron los pusieron en grupos separados y tuvieron que separarse, no pudieron verse el resto del día hasta la noche; Yukito consiguió que les dieran el mismo cuarto, sólo que los cuartos eran de tres y tuvieron que compartirlo con Daiichi, un chico del salón, pero aún así la pasaron bien los tres ya que este era una gran persona. En la media noche Yukito se levanta en puntillas, se fija que Daiichi duerme profundamente, para poder acercarse y darle a Touya un suave beso y susurrarle un “Buenas noches, amor”, lastima que Touya también dormía y no pudo oírlo, aunque sonrió en sueños. Yue vuelve a salir, vuela desde la ventana y contempla la región; pasa sobre el lago y al observar su reflejo y el de la luna en este, recuerda otra noche, muy lejana, donde el voló sobre un lago parecido. La vista del lago lo pone triste; aquella otra noche, al contrario, se sentía feliz, porque entonces sabia que al otro lado del lago lo esperaban los brazos cariñosos de alguien, alguien que le susurro dulces palabras al oído mientras juntos contemplaban el lago en la noche.

 

III  
El día siguiente fue parecido al anterior, incluso peor, pensó Yukito, ya que no vio a Touya ni un segundo toda la tarde. Al final se fue a su habitación temprano, espero a que Touya y Daiichi llegaran, Touya llego primero y sonrió al verlo en pijama.  
\- Lo siento, es bastante tarde, no pude llegar antes.  
\- No te preocupes, además dicen que mañana ya no nos separaran en grupos y sólo trabajaremos en la mañana, tendremos la tarde y el día siguiente libres.  
Yukito camina hacia la ventana y abre un poco la cortina para enseñarle la luna a Touya.  
\- Mira, ¿No es bello este lugar?  
Touya abraza a Yukito por la espalda y apoya el rostro en su hombro, mientras mira la luna le besa la mejilla.  
\- Sí, lo es.- vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez con un pequeño mordisco.  
\- ¡Touya! ¡Daiichi puede llegar!  
\- No te preocupes, mi pequeño, no pasa nada.  
Touya hunde el rostro en su cuello, Yukito siente sus dulces mordiscos y su lengua deslizándose por él, cierra los ojos y lo disfruta un instante, pero luego reacciona.  
\- No... Touya, no... cálmate...  
\- No quiero calmarme, Yuki, no quiero calmarme... por favor, Yuki ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?  
\- Claro que dormiremos juntos,- rie Yukito- y con Daiichi que entrara en cualquier momento.  
\- Él no llegara, tuvo que regresarse esta tarde. Yo mismo lo acompañe a la estación ¿No ves que no esta su maleta? –las manos de Touya se deslizan bajo sus ropas y lo acarician, excitándolo- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo, Yuki? ¿Entiendes lo que te pido? ¿Me entiendes?  
Yukito no sabe que pensar, no cree lo que ocurre, ¿Sera acaso que el destino esta de parte de su amor?... “sí, eso debe ser, -piensa- el destino esta de mi lado, ya que poco a poco esta cumpliendo todos mis sueños.”  
\- Te entiendo, Touya, te entiendo bien. Ya había pensado que nunca me lo pedirías.  
Yukito se voltea y lo besa empujándolo hacia la cama, Touya cae en ella y siente el peso de Yukito sobre él; este lo besa ardientemente y le va quitando la camisa, Touya se deja desnudar mientras acaricia a Yukito, mira su rostro abochornado por las ansias y sus ojos brillantes. Sonriente, sus manos lo sujetan y lo obligan a recostarse, ahora Touya lo mira fijamente desde arriba, acariciando sus mejillas y bajando lento las manos hacia su pecho para quitarle la pijama. El cuerpo de Yukito se mueve flexible bajo sus manos acomodándose a todos sus movimientos, Touya lo estrecha con fuerza notando como la sensación maravillosa que siente cada vez que esta junto a él aumenta cada día.  
Un delgado rayo de sol se filtra entre las cortinas y cae sobre los ojos de Yukito, este despierta y siente una extraña presión sobre su pecho: es la cabeza de Touya que duerme recostado contra él, con su brazo rodeando sus caderas. Observa enternecido como su rostro dormido refleja tanta paz que parece el de un ángel, acaricia sus cabellos y se mueve un poquito para quitarse de la luz y poder seguir durmiendo así, con Touya pegado a él.  
En el campo, entre sus compañeros, ambos se miran cada vez que se cruzan y sonríen, le sonríen a todo el mundo, sus compañeros no lo ven raro en Yukito, pero Touya sonriéndole a la gente sin razón los deja pasmados, “Debe ser por el lugar, tal vez el clima.” murmuran algunos.  
Yume se acerca a Yukito al final del trabajo, hecha el largo cabello hacia atrás, le sonríe, le dice algo en voz baja y se lo lleva del lugar. Touya lo nota al instante y la sonrisa se le borra de la boca, pero no puede seguirlos porque aún no acaba su trabajo. Yume se detiene un poco más allá y se asegura de que no los ven.  
\- Oye, Tsukishiro, debes saber que eres bastante popular entre las chicas ¿No?  
\- ¡No exageres, Yume! Las cosas no son así como...  
\- Sí que lo son, y deberías saber que yo soy una de esas chicas a las que le gustas, Tsukishiro. Y en realidad me gustas mucho, si tan solo tú quisieras prestarme un poquito más de atención...  
\- Lo siento mucho, Yume, me siento muy halagado por tu aprecio , pero yo no puedo corresponderte.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy muy linda?  
Da un paso atrás y gira para que la vea, al girar los pliegues de su falda se mueven y dejan ver sus largas piernas; tiene el cabello muy negro y abundante y los ojos como los de un gato, fulgurantes y grandes, que brillan en un rostro delicado y de piel tersa. Sonríe y hace un ademán coqueto, el cual le recuerda a Yukito una gatita elegante y melosa, realmente muy bella. Pero eso no impresiona a Yukito, él ya escogió a la persona a la que amará, si le es posible, por el resto de su vida.  
\- Eres hermosa, Yume, no lo dudes. Pero lo siento, yo igual no puedo, lo siento.  
\- No lo creo, ¿No has visto mis piernas? Muchos opinan que son las más bonitas del salón, pero supongo que tu prefieres las de Kinomoto. Así como supongo que prefieres sus brazos y su cuerpo en general.  
\- ¡¿QUÉ... QUÉ COSA DICES?!  
\- Si no te gustara tanto su cuerpo no dormirías con él de esa manera tan sensual. ¿Cierto?  
\- ¡...!  
\- Ahora supongo que te preguntaras cómo lo sé y si lo sabe alguien más. Sólo yo lo sé, aún no se lo he dicho a nadie. Ayer vi a Daiichi y a Kinomoto irse a la estación y me dijeron los demás que los dos no volverían, supuse que tú estarías sintiéndote muy solito en tu cuarto y en la madrugada se me ocurrió ir a hacerte una visita y de paso decirte lo que sentía por ti. Ah, Yukito, cuando hagas ciertas cosas deberías primero echarle llave a tu puerta, así te ahorrarías problemas.  
\- Bien, ya lo sabes, -Yukito suspira deprimido- ¿Por qué me buscas si ya sabes esto?  
\- Porque me gustas y te quiero para mi. La verdad no me importaría compartirte con Kinomoto un tiempo, es muy sencillo: yo me calló todo su “romance” y tú estas conmigo y si quieres puedes seguir con Touya a escondidas. Si no me quieres, ya sabes cual será el nuevo chisme del salón.  
\- Si no acepto, Touya podría salir perjudicado con su familia, y yo los quiero mucho a todos ellos. Ahora, creo que soy un capricho para ti y que en un tiempo te cansaras y me dejaras en paz. Supongo que no hay mucho que pensar, lo más lógico es aceptar. De acuerdo.  
\- ¡Excelente, sabia que eras muy listo!, ahora, nuestro primer beso.  
Yume se cuelga de él y cierra los ojos, Yukito la rodea con los brazos y la besa. Touya corre hacia donde los vio irse, los mira con curiosidad hasta que ve que se besan, lleno de celos da unos furiosos pasos hacia ellos, cuando ve las blancas alas nacer en la espalda de Yukito y rodearlos, luego un serio Yue sostiene a una inconsciente Yume, se la entrega a Touya.  
\- Ella los vio anoche cuando dormían juntos, amenazo con contárselo a todos si Yukito no hacia lo que le pedía. No sé si tú estés listo para afrontarlo y hacer pública su relación, pero Yukito no lo esta; él aun tiene miedo, sobre todo por ti y por lo que te pueda pasar. Esta muchacha estará tan confundida cuando despierte que no recordara nada de lo que le paso el día anterior. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que me vean.  
\- Espera, no desaparezcas aún, Yue... muchas gracias por protegernos.  
Touya le sonríe con cariño, Yue lo ve y se sonroja sin querer, dándose cuenta le da la espalda e intenta controlar la confusión que siente de pronto en su corazón.  
\- No necesitas darme las gracias, protegerte para mi es... no... nada, sólo... no olvides cerrar con llave antes de acostarte esta noche.

 

IV  
\- Ya son las doce, no creí que fuera tan tarde.  
\- Tienes razón, nos quedamos estudiando más de lo que creíamos... ¿No tienes ganas de hacer otra cosa?  
\- ¿Cómo qué? –Yukito sonrió pícaro y se acerca a él.  
\- No sé, tal vez ver una película o irnos a dormir de una vez, estoy muy cansado. –responde Touya con desgano, mientras observa la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Yukito.  
De pronto lo atrae hacia él apretándolo entre sus brazos, besando suavemente su mejilla, su frente, su cuello y gozando con la sorpresa de este.  
\- Tontito, ¿Creíste acaso que me quedaría a solas contigo y no aprovecharía esa oportunidad?  
Yukito sonríe de nuevo, se cuelga del cuello de Touya y lo besa en los labios, siente las manos de Touya que empiezan a abrir su camisa. Touya siempre se muestra frío y reservado con la gente, pocas personas saben lo dulce y tierno que puede ser, Yukito se siente afortunado de ser una de esas personas, pero se siente más afortunado de ser el único que sabe lo ardiente y apasionado que también puede ser en la intimidad, sabe que con nadie ha sido como lo es con él, sólo con él cuando se quedan a solas, Touya pierde la cara dura y el carácter fuerte que lo caracterizan, pierde toda su compostura.  
Mientras se desnudan entre caricias, Yukito recuerda divertido cuando casi los sorprenden besándose tras unos arbustos en el colegio de Sakura, estaban en un festival y el patio estaba lleno de gente, así que se recostaron en ese rincón para apartarse por un momento del bullicio; allí estaban ocultos a las miradas de todos y riendo Yukito comenta:  
\- ¡Podríamos hacer cualquier cosa aquí y nadie nos vería!  
\- Tienes razón, Yuki –susurra Touya, rodeándolo con los brazos- nadie puede vernos.  
Touya empezó a besarlo, Yukito se sentía nervioso, ¡Con tanta gente cerca! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¡En cualquier momento aparecería alguien y lo encontraría tirado en el pasto con Touya sobre él! Pero a pesar de todo era totalmente incapaz de resistirse a esos besos, esas caricias que lo dominaban y lo hacían estremecer... y de pronto:  
\- ¡Aquí, tras estos arbustos hay sitio donde guardar estas cajas para que no estorben, luego las recogemos!  
Ambos se levantaron de un brinco y salieron antes que los vieran, se pararon a un costado avergonzados y Touya lo miro.  
\- Vamos al baño, Yuki, tienes el cabello y la ropa llenos de polvo y hierba.  
Una vez en el baño Touya lo ayudo a sacudirse, riéndose acaricio su mejilla, le susurro al oído “Lo siento, pero cuando estoy solo contigo a veces me es difícil contenerme, te amo Yuki.”  
Pero ahora no había nadie, estaban solos en su casa y habían estudiado varias horas seguidas como era debido, podían dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos sin temores, sin culpas, y eso hacían. Con sus cuerpos desnudos tocándose entre las sábanas, Yukito se entrega a él con toda su alma y los ojos de Touya lo miran llenos de amor.  
Yukito despierta en la noche, mira a Touya dormido a su lado y acaricia su mejilla. Pero de pronto ya no es Yukito... es Yue que mira a Touya con tristeza, se levanta y sale afuera al cielo abierto donde brilla la luna. Se desliza en el viento sintiéndose totalmente desgraciado, busca un lugar solitario y en un árbol se sienta y mira a la luna; el mago Clow esta tan lejos, Eriol se ha ido tan lejos... pero Eriol no es el mago Clow exactamente y Yue lo sabe, y Yue tiene que aceptar que este nunca volverá realmente junto a él. Ahora que Yukito tiene a Touya, la realidad de que él mismo no tiene a nadie que lo ame de esa manera esta más presente que nunca en su corazón; Yue esta solo, se siente solo y no tiene en quien confié lo suficiente como para hacérselo saber. Ni a Eriol pudo decírselo, ya que le mintió diciéndole que se sentía bien y que había aceptado la muerte de Clow, pero lo hizo para no entristecerlo ya que esta ausencia se le hace cada vez más dolorosa... sobre todo ahora que es testigo del amor de Touya y Yukito.  
Touya despierta y busca a Yukito, se viste apresurado creyendo que tal vez le paso algo a Sakura y Yue fue necesario. Mientras corre a su casa maldice su falta de poderes, ¿Por qué Yue no lo despertó para avisarle del problema? Seguro fue para no ponerlo en riesgo, sin poder alguno él no puede hacer nada por Sakura o por Yuki convertido en Yue. Entra en silencio a su casa, mira dentro del cuarto de Sakura y la ve dormidita en su cama, pero ¿Cómo saber si en verdad es ella? Ya lo intento engañar antes, y ahora no puede percibir si es ella o no... un momento ¡El muñeco ese, claro! Avanza callado y mira dentro del cajón de Sakura... no, el tal Kerberos duerme placidamente murmurando cosas sobre dulces.  
Vuelve a casa de Yukito, preocupado ¿Qué pudo hacerle irse sin avisarle?, entra y se detiene en el jardín “¿Dónde estas, Yuki?” pregunta en voz alta. Desde lo alto Yue lo observo llegar, ve su rostro y se da cuenta que esta angustiado, debe estar angustiado por Yukito y seguramente salió a esa hora buscándolo... se siente culpable por haberse ido sin decirle nada, pero Touya habría querido saber porque se iba, Touya ama tanto a Yukito, ¿Por qué él no tiene alguien que lo quiera así? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que sentirse tan solo? Touya es tan dulce con Yukito, Yue sabe lo tierno que es Touya... sin poder contenerse se lanza sobre él, haciéndolo caer sentado.  
Touya esta atónito con Yue abrazado a él, cuando le levanta el rostro le ve los ojos llenos de lagrimas que el pobre intenta contener con todas sus fuerzas.  
\- ¡Por favor Touya! ¡Abrázame, Touya y no me preguntes nada! ¡Sólo abrázame muy fuerte!  
Sin poder contener más las lágrimas, Yue esconde el rostro en el pecho de Touya y empieza a llorar con toda su alma, Touya rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo estremecido por los sollozos y lo abraza con fuerza ¡Se parece tanto a su Yuki!, es difícil para Touya soportar verlo tan triste, siente que tiene que hacer algo para calmarlo. Juntando sus fuerzas lo levanta y lo lleva cargado a la casa, dentro lo lleva hasta la cama y se recuestan en ella sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
\- Duerme, duerme y descansa. Yo me quedare contigo mientras duermes, te lo prometo.  
Yue se calma poco a poco y se va quedando dormido en brazos de Touya.

 

V  
Sentado en la sala, Touya piensa en Yue, ¿Qué le ocurriría? Él no había querido decirle nada de lo que sentía. Touya esta muy preocupado ¿Podría todo esto afectar a Yukito de alguna manera? Si tan solo Yue le hubiera contado su problema, él podría ayudarlo y por consiguiente ayudar a Yuki, pero este le había rogado que no lo comentara con él, que no quería que Yukito lo supiera. Sakura entra leyendo un libro y se sienta frente a él.  
\- Sakura, sé que no debo meterme en tus asuntos pero... ¿Podría preguntarte algo?  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- Es... sobre Yue ¿Sabes si le pasa algo malo últimamente?, algo que lo afecte mucho. Lo he notado, digamos, un poco extraño.  
\- No, no he notado que le pase nada malo. Aunque creo, ahora que lo dices, que ha estado un poco desanimado, pero él es muy reservado, temo que si le pregunto se sienta incomodo ¿Te ha dicho algo?  
\- ¡No... no... solo me pareció...! Esta bien, hablando en serio, creo que algo malo le pasa y estoy preocupado por él, y sobre todo por Yuki. Te agradecería que estés pendiente de él y me avises si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, eso es todo.  
\- De acuerdo, procurare hacerlo y Shyaoran me apoyara en esto, porque también aprecia a Yukito.  
\- ¡Tienes que meter a ese mocoso en... esta bien... mientras sirva de algo.  
Yukito va a la casa de Touya, se siente un tanto confundido ya que últimamente a empezado nuevamente a tener blancos en su memoria, igual que antes cuando no sabia de la existencia de Yue. Pero ahora no se sentía agotado como antes, sólo su conciencia se desvanecía por momentos y luego no recordaba nada de lo pasado; hablo con Yue, pero este le dijo que era normal y que sólo era pasajero, que no se preocupara por nada más que por su amor. Por supuesto esto era lo que Yukito deseaba hacer, pero aun así algo lo molesta de todo esto.  
El profesor Fujitaka pasa rumbo a la lavadora, ve a Touya sentado y nota su expresión preocupada. Después de tanto tiempo en el que Touya era pura alegria, su seriedad lo preocupa; como su padre se da cuenta que algo le ha pasado a su hijo en estos meses, pero como este no ha querido hablar ha respetado su intimidad.  
\- Touya, ¿Quieres ayudarme un poco?  
\- Ah... sí... ya voy.  
Mientras Touya lo ayuda con la ropa, su padre lo mira.  
\- Hijo, se que ya eres una persona madura y responsable, cuidas de tu hermana y me ayudas en todo lo que puedes. Pero a veces uno necesita, aunque sea adulto, sincerarse con alguien y pedir consejo.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- A qué si en algún día te pasa algo, sea bueno o malo, sepas que aquí en tu casa siempre podrás contar con alguien que te apoyara en todo, no importa lo que sea, porque confía en ti y cree en la sinceridad de tu corazón. Cuando tengas alguna duda o problema, hijo, si lo deseas puedes hablar con tu padre, no buscare criticarte sino sólo darte aliento, Touya.  
Touya mira a su padre, no se a atrevido a contarle sobre su amor por Yukito, aunque sabe que esa no es su naturaleza en el fondo teme que él se escandalice y se oponga. Pero lógicamente su papá debe haber notado su cambio, porque el amor de Yuki lo ha cambiado profundamente, Touya sonríe a su padre, sabe que si hay alguien que pueda comprenderlo ese será él.  
\- Por supuesto, papá, créeme que si ocurre algo tú serás el primero con quien hable.  
En la noche Yue esta en el árbol al que siempre va, se ha convertido en su lugar favorito para pensar, para estar a solas con su pena. Como todas las noches de luna, el joven de cabello negro esta sentado en su banca, siempre viene y se queda sentado en ella con el rostro vuelto hacia la luna o escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno. De pronto unos gatos saltan tras la banca, asustando al joven al que se le caen el cuaderno y el lapicero, este se levanta con un quejido y tantea el suelo buscando hasta que encuentra el lapicero. Yue baja del árbol y se acerca despacio tras de él para que no lo vea, siempre ha sentido curiosidad por lo que el joven de cabello negro (que así es como lo llama) escribe, el cuaderno esta tirado a unos pasos del joven pero este no se mueve de junto a su banca y sigue buscando ahí. Yue se desilusiona, no puede alcanzar el cuaderno sin que el joven de cabello negro lo vea. Resignado se da media vuelta y se dispone a irse.  
\- ¡Espera, amigo! ¡Por favor no te vayas!  
La voz del joven llega clara y armoniosa hasta él, Yue se estremece al pensar que ha sido visto y en lo que el joven pensara sobre lo que es.  
\- ¡Por favor, amigo, por favor no te vayas! ¡Ayúdame a encontrar mi cuaderno! ¡Soy ciego!  
¡Ciego! Entonces no ha podido verlo, seguramente escucho sus pasos. Yue avanza cauteloso y recoge el cuaderno y se acerca al joven, mira su rostro y observa sus ojos sumamente claros parecidos a los suyos, sólo que estos ojos parecen mirar algo muy lejano, tan lejano que podría estar en otro mundo. Yue sonríe triste, le agrada esa mirada como perdida, melancólica.  
\- Tómalo, aquí esta.  
\- Gracias, amigo, es algo muy importante para mi. Ahora ¿Podría pedirte otro favor?  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Quédate un rato y habla conmigo, a veces es triste estar solo, y tu voz me reconforta. ¿Te quedaras?  
Yue acepta, después de todo el joven de cabello negro tiene razón, él mismo esta harto de sentirse solo, sin alas se sienta a su lado. El joven empieza a hablar sobre la luna, el es ciego solo hace unos años, y siempre adoró ver la luna; ahora solo se conforma con estar bajo su luz. Yue lo escucha atento, su vista se posa en el cuaderno.  
\- ¿Cómo haces para escribir?  
\- No se necesita mirar para escribir, si sabes hacerlo, luego un amigo se encarga de guardarlo.  
\- ¿Puedo leerlo?  
\- Esta bien, pero lee solo las primeras hojas, lo demás es privado.- agrego con una sonrisa.  
Yue coge el cuaderno y lee  
-“Aquí bajo la luz de la luna, sintiendo en la piel su tenue lluvia de plata,  
espero cada noche en la que ella esta presente  
... espero con ansias a que caiga del cielo el ángel que ella me envié,  
el blanco ángel que me esta destinado y que sé que tiene que llegar a mí,  
porque yo lo necesito a él y él me necesita a mí.  
La luna me lo prometió, cuando era niño y mis ojos aun podían ver su albo resplandor,  
prometió que su ángel caería del cielo y yo debía estar listo para encontrarlo,  
para recibirlo y curar sus heridas con mi corazón...”  
La voz se le quiebra a Yue, no puede seguir leyendo, mira al joven, su bello rostro y ojos que se pierden a lo lejos, cuya mirada es tan triste como la suya.  
\- ¡Debo irme! ¡Ya es tarde para mí!  
\- Claro, ve. Pero volverás mañana ¿Verdad? También habrá luna.  
Yue no atina a responder, da media vuelta y corre sacando sus alas y elevándose, oye la voz del joven preguntando sin cesar  
\- ¡¿Volverás mañana?!  
\- ¡Sí, volveré! –responde sorprendido por sus palabras- volveré..  
Continuara  
VI  
Al llegar a casa de Yukito, Touya esta esperándolo. Yue se sorprende cuando se entera que ha venido a verlo a él, el pecho se le llena de una incomprensible sensación de alegría por esto, ¡Touya vino por él!  
\- No comprendo lo que te pasa, sólo sé que sufres mucho y eso me apena. En verdad te agradecería, te agradecería mucho, que confiaras en mí y que me dijeras lo que te ocurre.  
\- Siento mucho lo pasado la otra noche, -Yue se siente conmovido por el interés de Touya- no puedo ocultarte que algo me ocurre, pero aún yo mismo no estoy seguro de lo que es. Hasta que lo sepa te pido por favor que seas paciente conmigo, prometo contártelo todo... cuando llegue el momento.  
\- Esta bien, pero sólo dime ¿Yukito corre peligro?  
El corazón se le quiebra a Yue ¿Como no lo pensó? Todo el interés de Touya sólo era para Yukito, no tenia nada que ver con él, en realidad no esta ahí por él ¡Esto no era justo! ¡Yukito era feliz! Él tenia todo lo que quería en este mundo; en cambio él, él no tenia nada, nada salvo un árbol bajo la luna... y un joven de cabello negro del que no sabia ni el nombre. Antes de ponerse a llorar nuevamente se transforma en Yukito, este mira sorprendido a Touya y a su alrededor.  
\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Touya, qué haces tú... qué hago yo aquí? ¡Yo estaba en mi cama!  
Touya se da cuenta que Yue le esconde sus salidas nocturnas a Yukito, no le agrada engañar a Yuki pero no se siente con derecho a contar lo ocurrido con Yue. Además no desea contarle que durmió esa noche abrazado a Yue, Yukito entendería seguramente, pero tal vez se sentiría mal por ello; el mismo Touya no entiende por que lo hizo. Con besos y palabras tiernas calma a Yukito y lo lleva a la cama, luego llama a su padre para avisarle que se le ha hecho muy tarde en casa de Yuki y no volverá a dormir.  
El joven ciego llega a su banco, al lado de este Yue lo observa en silencio; esta vez ha llegado muy temprano para encontrarlo en cuanto aparezca.  
\- ¡Hola! –dice el joven, al acercarse- ¿Eres tú, verdad? Oigo tu respiración.  
\- Sí, vine como me lo pediste. –“Aunque no sé porque lo hice” piensa  
Se sientan juntos, el joven habla más sobre su vida y le cuenta como perdió a su madre, aun antes de perder la vista. El tono de soledad con que él le cuenta esto conmueve a Yue, quien no logra evitar las lagrimas recordando lo ocurrido con Touya la noche anterior. El joven calla, sin mirarlo estira el brazo y rodea sus hombros con él, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, aferrándolo con cariño.  
\- ¿Me permites consolarte?  
\- ¿Con-conso... consolarme? ¿Por qué...  
\- Puedo sentir tu llanto, estoy ciego pero hay cosas que puedo percibir: tú respiración, tus movimientos. Además, una lagrima callo sobre mi mano.  
Confortado por el dulce abrazo, Yue empieza a hablar entre el llanto. Poco a poco le cuenta todo lo que siente al joven, ocultando los detalles extraños, habla con él como nunca antes hablo con nadie. Le habla del amor que esta naciendo en él, pero que considera sin ninguna esperanza.  
\- Es un muchacho maravilloso pero él sólo tiene ojos para Yukito, haría lo que sea por ayudarme, pero no me daría su amor.  
\- ¿Te lo ha dicho?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Te ha dicho que no puede amarte?  
\- No, aún no le digo nada. Pero ellos se quieren tanto, que yo no creo...  
\- Díselo, dile lo que crees sentir –la voz del joven es tranquila, pero su rostro se ve triste- ¿Cómo sabes que no tienes esperanza si no se lo has dicho?  
El joven coge su rostro y apoya su frente contra la suya; Yue siente que se pierde en esa mirada, en esa sonrisa triste, en ese rostro tan bello.  
\- Tal vez en el fondo ese chico sienta algo por ti, ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Creo que el tal Yukito debe ser realmente muy especial para que alguien pueda preferirlo en lugar tuyo. ¿Sabes que casi siento celos de Touya por que lo quieres?  
El corazón de Yue salta con estas palabras, quedan un rato en esta posición ya que no parece que ninguno de los dos quiera separarse, finalmente el joven lo suelta para agarrar su cuaderno que esta punto de caérsele.  
\- ¿Lo que leí ayer, sobre el ángel? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? –pregunta Yue con un suspiro.  
\- Es sólo un cuento que mi mamá me decía cuando paseábamos bajo la luna: un ángel que vivía en la luna por asomarse a ver a alguien se cae de ella, rompiéndose un ala. La persona que él miraba lo recoge y lo cura. Eso es todo, ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso mi historia significa algo para ti?  
\- No, no es nada –Yue se rie de él mismo “Es muy torpe de mi parte pensar que era alguna señal.”  
Cuando Touya va nuevamente a casa de Yukito, Yue lo espera dispuesto a ser sincero con él, nervioso al pensar si Touya aceptara o no su amor. Al ver a Touya todo su cuerpo tiembla de emoción, se le acerca y escucha los saludos alegres de este, sin responder lo abraza y junta su boca entreabierta a la de Touya que aun decía algo. Este se queda tieso del asombro, pero sólo un momento, porque luego cierra los ojos y responde al beso. Por un momento se asusto, pero no puede equivocarse: aquellos labios, aquella lengua, la forma de moverse, sólo puede ser Yukito. Yukito, que tal vez no pudo esperar transformarse para besarlo; sus dedos recorren el cuerpo de Yue, en suaves caricias. Se separan, Yue lo mira jadeante, acariciándole el cabello con las manos, las narices de ambos rozándose.  
\- Ah, Yuki... –suspira Touya.  
\- No Touya, Yukito no. Él que te beso fui yo.

 

VII  
Los ojos de Touya se abrieron como platos y sus brazos caen flácidos a sus costados, Yue lo mira fijamente sin soltarlo  
\- Me gustas, Touya, realmente me atraes; cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento muy bien, es una sensación agradable que no entiendo aún del todo.  
Yue se recuesta contra su pecho dulcemente igual a Yukito, Touya por reflejo lo abraza ¿Yuki?, de inmediato lo suelta, su cabeza da vueltas y esta confundido.  
\- Touya... Touya...- susurra Yue volviendo a besarlo.  
Touya tiembla al sentir nuevamente esos labios... la lengua que se desliza en su boca, si cerrara los ojos no podría diferenciarlos; entonces cerro los ojos y beso también, y allí, en el fondo, poco a poco encontró la diferencia.  
Estaba más allá del placer del beso, de la excitación que sentía por él, de lo bien que besaba ahora Yukito, porque era algo que sentía aún desde los primeros besos torpes que le dio su amor y esa sensación estaba basada en el simple hecho de que amaba a Yukito, sin importar lo bien que besara o lo atractivo que era. En todo esto le quedaba clara una cosa: Yue no era Yukito, por mucho que se le pareciera.  
Aparto sus labios de Yue, con suavidad tomo sus manos y las alejo de él.  
\- Yue... yo no puedo... por favor déjame.  
Este lo mira dolorido, Touya acaricia su mejilla mientras sonríe triste.  
\- Te quiero mucho, también siento un gran aprecio por ti y tu compañía me es muy grata, pero amo a Yukito.  
Yue sonriendo y vuelve a colgarse de su cuello.  
\- Sí, te atraigo, puedo notarlo. Tengo muchas de las cosas que te gustan de Yukito, si te fijaste en él ¿Por qué no podrías enamorarte de mi, sólo inténtalo.- vuelve a atraerlo hacia sus labios y siente como este se deja llevar.  
De golpe se detiene apartándose de él de un brinco.  
\- ¡Basta ya! ¿No te das cuenta que todo esto me lastima?  
Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, Yue la nota pero su corazón esta demasiado acelerado al sentir reaccionar a Touya a su contacto, intenta nuevamente aferrarse a él pero es rechazado.  
\- ¡Dije basta... por favor- exclama angustiado –me... atraes, pero no, no esta bien, no puedo hacerte esto...  
acaricia el rostro de Yue el cual cierra los ojos ante su caricia.  
\- ... porque ... porque sólo existe un motivo por el cual te amaría. Te quiero, Yue, no me obligues a decirte... el motivo. Tú lo sabes.

Arrodillado en el suelo, el joven ciego abraza a Yue, sus finos dedos se deslizan entre lo brillantes cabellos y siente como las cálidas lágrimas van humedeciendo su hombro. Sentirlas le provocan un dolor sordo que tiene atenazada su garganta y le impide hablar... dolor por el sufrimiento de Yue y dolor a la vez por saber la causa de él.  
\- ¡¡¡Lo único que ama en mi es mi parecido con Yukito!!!  
Venciendo el dolor el joven logra articular...  
\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que amas de Touya? ¿Qué?  
Yue se queda paralizado ante la pregunta.  
\- Es que... él es... es... deberías ver como es él, cuando esta con Yukito, es tan dulce con él... tan dedicado... lo quiere...  
\- ¡¿Eso es lo qué amas de él?! ¡¿Qué quiere a Yukito?!  
\- ¡¡¡TONTO, NO COMPRENDES NADA, NO ENTIENDES LO QUE YO SIENTO!!!  
Al instante se arrepiente de haber gritado ya que el rostro del joven se ve afectado notablemente, Yue se siente terrible por causarle esto, peor de lo que se sintió al ser rechazado por Touya. El joven lo suelta y se levanta de su lado.  
\- ¿Te sientes sólo? ¿Vacío? ¿Cómo si nunca... nunca encontraras...  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Así me siento! Y no hay nadie para mi porque...  
Yue se interrumpe vacilante y se dirige a la banca, el joven lo sigue en silencio y se sienta al otro extremo de la banca; esto molesta a Yue, no le agrada que quiera alejarse de él ¿Cómo podría hacer que este chico lo entendiera? Aún ignora su verdadero ser, aprovecho su ceguera para acercarse a él sin ser descubierto, porque necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y quien mejor que este dulce joven por el que ya sentía algo muy profundo en su pecho.  
Para que este lo comprendiera tendría que revelárselo todo ¿Cómo confiar tanto en él? ¿Quién era este joven?  
Lo observa detenidamente. Algo más bajo que él, piel ligeramente tostada que hacia que sus ojos de plata brillaran más, piel muy suave por cierto, pensó, y que le producía un agradable cosquilleo en los dedos cuando la tocaba. Ojos grandes y bellos, le encantaba mirarlos y sentir como se hundía en ellos hasta olvidarlo todo... y las manos, aparte de los ojos lo que más le gustaba eran sus manos, se veían hábiles y flexibles y los largos dedos daban sensación de ser capaces de poder hacer cualquier cosa... ¿Cuántos años tendría? Parece tan frágil, debía ser algo menor que Touya y Yukito. Le hablo de su madre ¿Tendría otros familiares? ¿Amigos?... ¿Amor?  
Esta última pregunta se le quedo en la mente ¿Tendrá alguien a quien ame? ¿Alguien que bese sus tiernos labios... su suave piel? Por algún motivo obtener la respuesta se le hizo muy vital, fue incapaz de contenerse, de reprimir la pregunta.  
\- ¿Tienes... pareja o algo... así?  
El joven abrió enormes los ojos y enrojeció, luego entristeció de golpe.  
\- No... no hay nadie para mi tampoco...  
El tono de la respuesta congelo a Yue por su abrumadora sensación de soledad, sintió unas ganas terribles de tomar al joven entre sus brazos y decirle que sí tenia a alguien... que estaba dispuesto a quedarse a su lado para siempre y cuidarlo, cuidarlo mucho, con todo su... ¿Amor?  
Asustado por el impetuoso tornado de sentimientos que estaba experimentando cerro los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlarse y de sus labios brotaron lentamente las palabras...  
\- Hace muchos años existió un mago llamado Clow...  
Le contó su historia, punto por punto y sin ocultarle nada, quería que lo supiera todo sobre él porque necesitaba que él entre todo el mundo lo comprendiera.  
Cuando termino el joven lanzo un suspiro luego volteo hacia él y le obsequio con la más dulce y hermosa sonrisa que Yue pudo haber conocido en su vida.  
\- Yue...- susurro  
Este sintió que todo su ser vibraba al oírlo pronunciar su nombre por primera vez, vibrar al ver sus labios fruncirse delicados al decirlo.  
\- Yue, gracias, por confiar en mí... todos tenemos algún secreto...  
\- ¿Incluso tú?  
\- Así es. Pero el mío aun no puedo decírtelo...  
Yue lo mira, el joven... SU joven ¿Le tiene un secreto?  
\- No te molesta ¿Verdad?- el joven toma sus manos con expresión suplicante –voy a decírtelo, te lo prometo, pero no todavía... no puedo... por favor ¡No te molestes conmigo!  
Su rostro, el tono de su voz, todo en él lleno de una sensación de ternura a Yue, ternura por el dulce jovencito. Una carcajada se le escapo, la única que recordaba en mucho tiempo, podría jurar que la única en su vida...  
\- ¿Enojarme contigo? Eso me parece algo imposible... mi pequeño –agrego la expresión cariñosa, luego acerco su rostro hasta que sus narices se rozaron- sabré esperar a que llegue el momento en que me lo cuentes todo... porque me lo contaras ¿Cierto que sí, pequeñito?  
El joven vuelve a ruborizarse, Yue observa encantado el rostro bello, pero el joven lo retira suavemente y se pone serio.  
\- Piénsalo bien, tu atracción por Touya... ¿Es seria? Noche tras noche has venido a mí sufriendo por su cariño... pero yo creo que tal vez, tal vez no sea amor y yo... yo tenga... –lanza un profundo suspiro- es tarde y creo... que mejor me voy, es tarde.  
Se levanta, antes de irse voltea.  
\- ¿Me ayudarías a conocer a Touya?  
Continuara  
VIII  
Yukito camina en dirección a la casa de su adorado cuando un estrépito lo distrae, alguien sufrió una caída y el amable Yukito no puede dejar de ir a auxiliarlo.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Pregunta mientras ayuda a levantarse al chico, al oírlo este se estremece y gira su rostro hacia él, frente a su rostro sus ojos y boca se abren sorprendidos y sus mejillas se cubren de rubor.  
\- Tú... tú eres... eres...

Touya siente que llaman a la puerta, seguramente es Yukito, Touya suspira deprimido. Últimamente se ha portado distante con él, no porque lo quiera menos, al contrario. Si lo trata así es porque se siente culpable por los besos que le dio a Yue, después de la declaración de este se siente incomodo y tiene miedo de hablar del asunto con su querido Yuki.  
“¡Porque lo besaste! El primer beso no importa porque no sabias... pero el otro, no debiste volver a besarlo ¡Estúpido Touya, imbecil! ¡Desgraciado traidor! ¡Sí lastimas a Yuki jamás te lo perdonaras y te merecerás su odio!” Touya se autocrítica duramente mientras va a la puerta... y todos estos pensamientos se le borran de la mente cuando al abrirla encuentra a Yukito, tal como esperaba, pero con un lindo joven con gafas oscuras colgado de su brazo.  
\- ¡Hola Touya! ¿Sabes? Mi amigo quiere hablar con tu padre.  
Touya entra echando humo a la cocina, a preparar el té que graciosamente Yukito le insinuó que hiciera para su “invitado”.  
Lo hace a la velocidad de la luz, descontento con la idea de dejar a los otros dos solos mucho tiempo ¡Si tan sólo el tonto ese no fuera tan atractivo! ¿Por qué demonios Yuki era tan amable con él? Aunque fuera ciego ¡No por eso tenia que pegársele tanto a Yuki! Touya hace puré un bizcocho de un puñetazo sobre el mostrador.  
Al entrar a la sala hecha chispas al ver como sonríen ambos al conversar ¡Se llevan de maravilla! ¿No se acaban de conocer? ¡No deberían llevarse tan bien! ... y por poco hecha toda la bandeja con tazas y platos al suelo cuando ve como el joven coloca una larga y elegante mano sobre la rodilla de Yukito.  
\- ¡¡YUKIIII... ya... termine...- exclama controlándose con las justas.  
Mientras reparte todo, su adorado observa que olvido el azúcar.  
\- Yo iré por ella.- sonríe amable y va hacia la cocina.  
Touya aprovecha el momento a solas para examinar con gesto dudoso al joven, este tiene los ojos clavados en Yukito hasta que este se marcha, luego voltea hacia él. Touya siente la molesta sensación de estar desnudo ante esa mirada plateada y fija, observa los lentes oscuros sobre la mesa y luego al joven “¿Será ciego? Casi podría jurar que me esta viendo...”  
\- Esta muy callado usted, joven Kinomoto –dice de improviso el joven- ... como le comente a su amigo, mi madre era muy amiga de la familia de su padre y cuando supe que vivía en esta ciudad, quise traerle este presente de su parte.  
Oye su voz educada y melodiosa “¿Qué acaso este chico es perfecto? Bonita cara, bonita voz, parece muy culto... ¡Diablos, maldita sea... no puedo creer que este tan CELOSO!”  
\- Lo lamento pero ya le dije que mi padre no llegara hasta muy tarde...  
\- Sí, lo entendí perfectamente. Por eso le estaría muy agradecido si le hiciera llegar este obsequio a su padre, es que... mi madre pensó mandárselo por correo hace algunos años, pero... no... no pudo. Ella no me dejo la dirección, así que yo tampoco pude hasta que me mude a la ciudad y por casualidad me entere de su domicilio...  
\- ¿Por qué ella no lo envió?  
\- Es que... mamá... murió...- el joven inclino la cara y su sonrisa se esfumo.  
Esta noticia desarmo a Touya por completo ¿Cómo seguir sintiendo desagrado por el chico después de saber eso?  
\- Por favor, entrégueselo, mamá en verdad deseaba dárselo.  
Touya apoya la mano en el paquete junto a los lentes oscuros.  
\- No te preocupes, se lo haré llegar sin falta.- Touya se siente conmovido.  
\- ¡Touya! ¿Podrías venir un momento, por favor?  
\- Discúlpame...  
Va a la cocina donde Yukito no logra encontrar el azúcar. Ambos observan extrañados que no se halla en su lugar de costumbre, luego de buscar un rato la encuentran en el fondo de un cajón.  
\- Que extraño...- murmura Touya rascándose la cabeza.  
\- Sí, pero... Touya ¿Por qué te has portado tan desagradable con el muchacho?

Suspira al oír la pregunta, sin responder se acerca a él y le acomoda el cuello de la camisa; luego le quita los lentes, los limpia con una servilleta, se los coloca acariciándole los labios.  
\- Dame un beso, Yuki...  
Siente el beso suave hundiéndose en sus labios, entonces abraza con toda su fuerza a Yukito mientras introduce la lengua en su boca controlando el beso y volviéndolo apasionado. Yukito, sorprendido, intenta apartarse pero Touya no le permite moverse. La pasión del beso termina haciéndolo sucumbir en él, entregarse a Touya por completo colgándose de su cuello, ciñendo su cuerpo al suyo. Terminan agitados, mirándose con deseo y sin ganas separarse.  
\- To...Touya... –jadea Yukito, mientras sus lentes están a punto de caer- será mejor que nos detengamos, recuerda a tu invitado.  
\- ¡Maldición, Yuki! No me hables de él.  
\- ¿...?  
\- Estoy... celoso, lo acepto, tengo celos de ese chico. ¡Es que tú te llevas tan bien con él!  
\- ¡Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, mi amor!- exclama Yukito fingiéndose ofendido, para luego exclamar sonriente- Vamos con él, no tardara en irse y... luego voy a quitarte esas dudas... a mi estilo- agrega con gesto pícaro.  
Cuando van a la sala se dan con la sorpresa de que el chico no esta, se marcho sin avisarles dejando el obsequio para el papá de Touya en la mesa.  
\- ¿Por qué se habrá marchado? ... A todo esto ¿Cuál era su nombre, Yuki?  
\- ¿No te lo dijo?  
\- ¡¿Qué no lo sabes?!  
\- No.  
\- ¡¡Trajiste a ese extraño a mi casa, te tomaste tantas confianzas con él y no sabias su nombre!  
\- Pues no. Pero que importancia tiene el nombre, me pareció muy agradable.  
Sonriente recogió las tazas y las llevo a la cocina, un resentido Touya lo siguió a grandes pasos .  
\- ¡No me digas que te gusta ese chico!  
\- Por favor, Touya ¿Pero no te pareció lindo a ti también?  
\- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡¡NO ME LO PARECIOOOO!!  
Yukito se lanzo hacia él arrinconándolo contra el muro con su cuerpo, sus labios se pegaron a los suyos mordisqueándolos mientras susurraba.  
\- Mi amor, tan celoso. Pobrecito mi amor, te dije que yo te quitaría las dudas... y voy a hacerlo.  
Entre caricias y besos ambos van resbalando lentamente hasta el suelo de la cocina, donde terminan de amarse entre gemidos.  
En los brazos de Touya, Yukito suspira encantado, mira el rostro de este, el cual se ve aún algo preocupado. Lo piensa un poco, decide contarle lo que le paso.  
\- Oye, amor, no es que quiera ponerte más celoso... pero ayer volví a rechazar a Yume.  
\- ¡¿Qué?!  
\- En el descanso, cuando tu estabas con el equipo de fútbol, ella se me acerco y volvió a declararse e intento que la besara. Tú sabes... es muy hermosa y cree que todos se derriten por su belleza.  
\- ¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿También te derrites?!- dijo en tono que quería ser natural... pero que no lo lograba.  
\- ¡Touya!  
\- Perdóname... perdóname amor... no me hagas caso, sigue contando...  
\- Ella no recuerda nada de lo que paso la otra vez... gracias a Yue; intento hacerse la chica inocente, parecer ingenua... pero yo ya sé la clase de chica que es. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo la otra vez? Quiso chantajearme para que estuviera con ella y encima dijo que no le molestaba que yo estuviera con los dos, mientras te mantuviera escondido...  
Escondido... la palabra resonó en los oídos de Touya ¿Cuántos meses llevamos juntos, Yuki?... Ya varios meses desde aquel beso maravilloso, meses en los cuales han logrado mantener su relación oculta a todos. Esconder que ama a Yuki... ¿Por qué tiene que esconder ese sentimiento, si es tan bello? ¿Por qué tiene miedo de que se enteren, que Sakura o que su padre lo sepan? No esta bien, no esta bien... Yukito no se merece eso, no merece que lo mantengan oculto como si fuera algo sucio, algo perverso... él mismo le dijo cuando se besaron que si ambos se amaban todo estaría bien ¿Esta todo bien? No esta bien,... todos creen que no tienen pareja y por eso muchas personas se les han declarado. Yukito siempre le cuenta cuando le sucede, lo hace porque no quiere secretos ni mentiras entre los dos... él en cambio le oculto que la amiga de Yume, Nanami, se le declaro hace más de una semana... le oculto que Yue bloquea su mente porque... porque cree amarlo... cree amarlo y no quiere que él sepa eso, ni su declaración. Él y Yue le mienten a Yuki, lo están engañando... él esta traicionando la confianza de su Yuki; no sólo lo mantiene oculto como si amarlo fuera malo, además lo engaña...  
\- ¿Pasa algo malo Touya? ¿Te molesta lo ocurrido con Yume?  
La voz de Yukito, su aliento, lo sacan de su meditación. Mira sus ojos, admira el dulce tono ámbar de estos... ¿Se merece tanto amor después de lo que le esta haciendo?  
\- Yo la rechace, Touya. Nunca seré capaz de amar a alguien más como te amo a ti, -se acurruca con fuerza contra él- te amo tanto que si me faltaras preferiría morirme... le pediría a Yue que me hiciera desaparecer para siempre...  
\- ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Jamás digas que desaparecerás de mi vida! –Touya tiembla de miedo y sacude sin querer a Yukito, luego se detiene y lo abraza- ¡Sabes que esa idea siempre me aterro! ¡No quiero volver a oírtela nunca!  
Antes de que anochezca Yukito se marcho a su casa, a Touya le extraño que no quisiera quedarse hasta que llegaran su papá y Sakura... parecía muy apurado, como quien tiene algo urgente que hacer. Lo despidió con un beso.  
\- Hasta mañana, amor. Y ya no sientas celos, tontito, que yo únicamente te amo a tí  
Un descontento Yue va hacia el parque a encontrarse con el joven. Obligo a Yukito a retirarse temprano de casa de Touya para poder así llegar lo más pronto posible. Se siente molesto con él, no le agrado su expresión cuando se encontró por primera vez con Yukito... fue como si pudiera verlo, pero no es sólo por eso...  
El joven también parece molesto, tiene el ceño fruncido, apenas abre la boca con expresión de enfado, Yue le reclama...  
\- ¡La cara! ¡La cara que pusiste al encontrarte a Yukito! ¿Por qué te sonrojaste de esa manera? Parecía... parecía que él te gustaba... y... ¿Cómo pudiste verlo?  
\- Te dije que tenia secretos, Yue. –el joven menea la cabeza muy serio- Touya, me contaste que tenia la capacidad de ver cosas que la gente normal no puede... yo sí soy ciego, no puedo ver tu cabello, no se que forma tiene tu rostro, el color de tu piel, pero a cambio tengo otra habilidad... en cierta forma veo, pero sólo la luz que sale de dentro de las cosas, de los seres. Tú eres para mi como una brillante silueta blanca, como hecha de luz lunar... puedo ver el tono de la luz temblar y estremecerse con cada cambio de tus emociones. Eres... una visión maravillosa...  
Yue se ruboriza al oírlo, le agrada sumamente que el chico hable así de él... visión maravillosa... él también cree que su joven es una visión maravillosa, sólo que Yukito...  
\- ¿Entonces Yukito también te pareció una visión maravillosa? ¡¡NOTÉ COMO TE SONROJABAS AL VERLO!! ¡Acaso te gusto él también! ¡Nunca te has sonrojado así conmigo!  
\- ¿Y tú? No parecías molesto cuando se besaban en la cocina ¡La forma en que se agarraban era sencillamente escandalosa!  
\- ¡Ese no era yo! ¡Era Yukito! ¡Ya te dije que Touya y Yukito son amantes!  
\- ¡Pero a ti eso no te molesta mucho! ¿Verdad? Por eso me fui, para no estorbar. Después de todo él te gusta, debe encantarte sentirlo a través de Yukito... ¡Por eso querías tenerlo directamente! ¡TODITO PARA TI!  
\- ¡Eso no es verdad!  
\- ¡¿No?!  
\- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Estaba confundido y creí que lo amaba...pero... pero no es así...  
\- ¿Entonces...entonces... que es lo que...lo que sientes...  
Yue se queda mudo por un instante, este jovencito tiene la virtud de hacerlo hablar demasiado... junto a él las palabras se le salen sin pensar , revelando cosas que ni él mismo imagino decir.  
\- Yo... –Yue se acerca y toma su rostro entre sus manos- no entenderías la confusión de sentimientos que Yukito significo para mí, no podía dejar de sentir los besos que se daban... sus caricias. Yo también quería alguien a quien amar... alguien para mí, que me hiciera sentir igual. Termine tomando a Touya como esa persona, cuando en realidad yo no lo amo, no...  
\- ¿Entonces... qué sientes?  
\- Siento que, sin darme cuenta, he terminado encontrando a la persona que realmente amo...  
El rostro del joven se puso totalmente rojo, para satisfacción de Yue, se soltó de sus manos y se sentó en la banca completamente nervioso. Yue lo siguió sonriente sentándose junto, coge su mentón y empieza a acercar sus labios a él.  
\- ¿No quieres saber quien es esa persona, pequeño? ¿Quién en realidad es el que ocupa mi mente?  
Lo beso suavemente, con mucha ternura, sintiendo como el jovencito se estremecía entre sus manos y respondía a sus besos tímidamente para luego apoyarse en él.  
\- Perdóname... perdóname, pero cuando vi a Yukito, por un instante... creí que eras tú, pude ver tu luz saliendo de él... y fue por eso que me ruborice... -el jovencito se disculpa tembloroso- me gustas, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi en el árbol... mi corazón anhelaba encontrar una excusa para acercarme, hablar contigo, conocerte... y ahora yo...  
Se subió sobre él, sorprendiéndolo. Empezó a besar con pasión sus orejas, su cuello, sintió como las hábiles manos del joven lograban abrir su ropa y la sensación que causaban sus labios deslizándose por sus hombros. Yue gimió tenuemente, cerrando los ojos, era maravillosa la reacción que el jovencito causaba en su piel; entre las brumas de su excitación oyó su voz...  
\- Eres mío, Yue ¿No es cierto? Dime que lo eres, dime que eres mío... sólo mío, mi Yue...  
\- Sí... sí... tu Yue... tuyo... soy tuyo... mi pequeño... mi amor... mi...mi...  
Logra sujetar al acelerado joven un momento, mira sus ojos y le sonrie a su rostro ruborizado, anhelante.  
\- ¿Mi qué? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Nunca me lo dijiste...  
\- Isaac... soy Isaac... y te amo Yue.  
\- Entonces... cuéntamelo... cuéntamelo todo sobre ti, Isaac.

Touya camina a la luz de la luna, debe ser muy tarde pero no quiere volver a casa ya que no logra dormir. Se detiene en un parque, junto a un gran árbol ve dos siluetas que lo asombran; reconoce a ambas... una es la silueta inolvidable de Yukito, la otra es inconfundible por sus grandes alas... ¡¿Yukito y Yue juntos?! ¡Imposible!  
Se acerca a ellos notando que las enormes alas no son blancas, son negras y a cada movimiento parecen irisarse con miríadas de diminutas estrellas, las ropas también son negras con adornos de azul y plata. El cabello negro no es muy largo, apenas roza sus hombros... pero lo que más le sorprende es ver los plateados ojos y el suave rostro del chico de la mañana  
El joven clava sus ojos en él y sonríe con dulzura, como retándolo “¡Maldición, sabia que no era ciego! ¿Cómo Yuki pudo ser tan inocente y se dejo engañar? Si el estúpido ese se la paso siguiéndonos con la mirada todo el tiempo... antes, con mis poderes, habría podido darme cuenta de lo que era en cuanto lo vi... lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Yuki no dice nada?”  
Yukito lo mira sonriente, levanta una mano y lo saluda, el joven sujeta su mano con gesto enojado haciendo que Yukito lo rodee con los brazos, este lo mira... Touya no cree la inmensa ternura que se refleja en esa mirada para el joven, el cual pega sus labios al oído de Yukito y los desliza en ardientes besos por su cuello ocasionando una reacción inmediata de su parte, lo hace cerrar los ojos y ladear la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo. El joven mira a Touya con expresión triunfante, mientras pasa suavemente la lengua a lo largo del cuello de Yukito, este entreabre los labios y exhala un débil gemido...  
\- ¡¡¡AAAARRRGHHHH...!!!  
Touya se lanza gritando contra ellos tropezando y yéndose de cara al suelo, se levanta y mira a su alrededor buscándolos con unas ganas terribles de estrangular al joven y hacerle tragar sus propias plumas... pero no hay nadie, ni hay parque... no hay nada más que las paredes familiares de su habitación y su cama revuelta.  
Se levanta confundido... fue tan real... tan real... aun puede ver brillar los ojos plateados en su mente, siente nauseas al recordarlos tan juntos...

Yukito sale de su casa, Touya observa encandilado la delicadeza con que este se frota los ojos y bosteza débilmente... querido Yuki...  
\- Lo siento, estaba dormido... en verdad es realmente tarde... no te esperaba...  
Sin decir nada Touya abraza a su pareja, el extraño sueño lo perturbo demasiado, haciéndolo salir en la madrugada de su casa sin avisarle a nadie. Ahora solo desea que el cálido contacto de ese cuerpo que tanto adora borre de su mente aquella “pesadilla”  
Un suspiro se le escapa a Yukito cuando siente el rostro de Touya hundirse dentro del cuello de su pijama, de pronto este lo rechaza con un fuerte empujón. Da unos pasos atrás recobrando el equilibrio y observando a Touya perplejo... observando su rostro contraído en un hosco gesto de rabia y dolor... nunca antes le vio esa cara...  
\- ¿T... Tou... ya?  
\- ¡¡¿Qué has estado haciendo, Yukito?!!  
\- ¡¿Qué?!  
\- ¡¡¡QUE QUÉ DIABLOS HAS ESTADO HACIENDO!!!  
\- Yo... yo... dormía... sólo... dormía -el alarido de Touya lo asusta.  
\- ¡¡¡MIENTES!!! –Touya respira hondo, intenta calmarse- ¡Mientes! ¡Hueles a él! ¡Al maldito chico que trajiste a casa!  
\- ¡Imposible! Me bañe antes de dormir... y aun así, no pudo pegarme tan fuerte su aroma sólo por cogerme del brazo...  
\- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Crees que soy tonto?! ¡No es sólo tu brazo! ¡Tu estúpido cuello, incluso tu piel bajo el pijama esta impregnada de su olor!  
\- ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?!¿Acaso crees que yo... yo... -mirando a Touya sus bellos ojos empiezan a temblar.  
\- ¡Mira, Yukito, si querías hacerte el inocente conmigo debiste haberte bañado después de estar con tu amigo! ¡Pero no esperabas que yo viniera! ¿Cierto? ¡¡¡Tal vez los interrumpí y aun sigue dentro esperando que el idiota que grita afuera se marche!!! ¡¡MALDITO...  
Touya avanza hacia la puerta, pero Yukito lo detiene temblando de rabia y pena... se siente herido por la acusación de Touya... por sus insultos.  
\- No vas a entrar –gime dolorido- yo, me oyes, YO te digo que no sé de que hablas, que no hay NADIE dentro... que acabo de despertar... YO te lo digo ¿Sigues queriendo entrar... o iras a tu casa y volverás cuando este más calmado?  
Touya esta demasiado exasperado, no logra olvidar la imagen del joven deslizando su lengua por el cuello de Yukito, lo empuja para poder pasar.  
\- ¡¡¡NO ENTRAS, TOUYA!!! –grita jalándolo, sintiéndose humillado por su actitud.  
\- ¡Bien, Yukito! ¡Si quieres me marcho para que prosigas con tu “descanso”...- remarco sarcásticamente la palabra.  
De pronto exploto, sin darse cuenta empezó a descargar sobre Yukito toda la ansiedad... el estrés y la culpa que tenia acumulados en los últimos días... soltó las palabras sin notar el daño que causaba con ellas...  
\- ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡Y UN TRAIDOR! ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡REGRESA ADENTRO CON TU NUEVA CONQUISTA! ¡DILE QUE YO NO VOLVERE A ESTORBARLES!...¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS MAS POR MI CASA! ¡HASTA NUNCA, YUKITO!  
¿Hasta NUNCA? Yukito siente que el mundo se le rompe. Se arroja tras Touya y lo sujeta por la espalda, ya no logra contener más las lagrimas  
\- Touya... Touya... –gime tenue.  
Este se detiene ante su contacto, sus lágrimas calman su furia y empiezan a aclarar su mente... a pesar de lo dicho es incapaz de ignorar a su amor, de odiarlo.  
\- ... no digas que nunca más te volveré a ver... por favor... -lo suelta, da unos pasos vacilantes intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que corren por su rostro- ...es que no entiendo nada... nada...  
Empieza a sollozar con fuerza y se cubre la cara con las manos... Touya recién toma conciencia de lo que a hecho... hirió a Yukito sin querer, a la persona que ama...  
\- ... Touya... hace tiempo que me pasa algo... otra vez tengo esos blancos en la memoria, cada vez son más frecuentes... por las noches... –de pronto levanta el rostro con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Yue! ¡El debe estar haciendo algo! Si sólo me esfuerzo... podría ser que recordara algo... sólo debo esforzarme...  
Cierra los ojos y sujeta su cabeza, Touya lo mira... ¿Recordar lo que Yue hacia? ¿Recordar cosas como... un beso? Se lanza sobre él y lo sacude.  
\- ¡¡Yuki, no! ¡Te creo! ¡No hace falta que recuerdes! ¡NO LO HAGAS!  
Yukito lo mira enajenado... es solo una imagen borrosa, como si la viera con los ojos entrecerrados, ve el rostro de Touya besándolo y oscurecido por momentos por su flequillo que el viento mueve... pero los brazos que le rodean el cuello, las manos que acarician sus oscuros cabellos no son suyas... como no lo es flequillo color plata frente a sus ojos.  
\- Así que eso era lo que no querían que recordara. –ya no hay lágrimas, pero su expresión asusta a Touya.  
\- Yuki... no... no es lo que tú piensas...  
\- ¡Callate, Touya! ¡Tuviste el cinismo de acusarme, insultarme... mientras tú... maldición, Touya! Casi todas las noches, incluso aquellas en las que... luego te acostabas conmigo... me hacías el amor... ¿Te acostabas con él también?  
\- ¡No, Yuki! Sé lo que recuerdas, déjame explicar... –intenta abrazarlo.  
Yukito lo aparta... recuerda su habitación, su cama, Touya estaba recostado en ella y acaricia a alguien entre sus brazos, sus dedos se mueven entre el cabello plateado...  
\- Vete, Touya...  
\- Yuki...  
\- ¡Vete!  
\- ¡No!  
\- ¡PUES ME IRE YO!  
Transformándose en Yue se eleva fuera del alcance de los brazos de Touya que lanza alaridos tras él, velozmente se pierde en el cielo...

 

IX

Los largos dedos de Isaac mueven con gracia un conjunto de varillas cristalinas sobre una mesa oscura; a cada forma que toman, las varillas refulgen y emiten un sonido musical . Isaac las contempla arrebolado.  
\- Yue... –musita.  
Un hombre alto y bello, con rostro inexpresivo, se acerca a él. Su mirada no muestra sentimiento alguno, su cara es solo una máscara muy hermosa, pero vacía.  
\- Esta vez suenan más hermoso que nunca, Señor.  
\- ¿Lo crees, Gillian?  
\- El Señor jamás toco tan bello como esta vez ¿Cómo se llama esa melodía?  
\- Yue...  
Los dedos de Isaac separan en un destello las varillas para volver a iniciar la música, se corta de pronto y algunas varillas caen al suelo quebrándose.  
\- ¿Señor?  
\- Me llama, Yue me llama...

Yue vuela hasta su parque, aterriza en el con torpeza como dudando donde poner los pies, observa el largo cabello que se arrastra tras él.  
\- Se siente extraño, no es tan fácil como creía... –siente un ligero mareo, el cual controla- quédate tranquilo ahí, calladito, que me interesa oír tus explicaciones tanto como me interese por oír las de Touya. No deberías de incomodarte, después de todo usaste mi cuerpo mucho tiempo... no veo nada de malo en que yo use el tuyo un poco.  
Observa el parque, muchos árboles y uno más grande que todos, cerca de él hay una banca. Se eleva hacia ese árbol y escoge una rama muy alta para sentarse... aun no entiende porque vino a este lugar. Contempla sus manos, las mismas pálidas manos que acariciaron a Touya mientras este lo besaba... una lágrima quema su mejilla.  
“¿Por qué, Touya? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mi amor no te bastaba? ¡Hice lo que pude por dártelo todo! ¡Todo! Pero parece que no basto, tal vez fui un vanidoso al creer que yo era suficiente para ti... es que tú para mí eres demasiado, más de lo que merezco... ¿Cómo soñé que yo podría hacerte feliz, cuando en el fondo soy sólo un ser ficticio? Tal vez estés mejor con él, con él que sí es especial, mágico... igual que tú, mi amor... tal vez estoy de más...”  
Vuelve a concentrarse para evitar a Yue tomar posesión de su cuerpo... no quiere oírlo, aun se siente muy lastimado para escucharlo. Esta vez la lucha es más fuerte y el mareo es inmenso, pierde el equilibrio y cae del árbol encogiéndose por el vértigo.  
\- ¡NO!  
Oye a medias el grito de una voz clara que le suena familiar, siente una enorme energía que lo rodea y entra dulcemente en su mente... “Con que eres tú, –piensa- me has causado un gran problema con mi Touya...”  
El cuerpo de Yue cae suave y lentamente en el suelo. Confundido, levanta el rostro y le parece ver una silueta de la que emana un poder increíble, el negro cabello se alborota alrededor de su rostro, su largo abrigo ondea con fuerza, los plateados ojos brillando como estrellas... pero esto sólo dura un instante, ya que al parpadear únicamente contempla un jovencito agitado que empieza a correr hacia él.  
\- ¡¡¡Yueee!!!  
En su carrera tropieza, cayendo de rodillas. Se levanta de nuevo y prosigue su carrera hasta lanzarse a abrazarlo y empieza a besar su frente, su cuello, su nariz...  
\- ¿Estas bien, Yue? ¿Te has lastimado? ¿No?- Lo ayuda a levantarse y lanza un suspiro de alivio  
\- ... cuando sentí que me llamabas, tan desesperado, me asuste tanto... no sabia que Yukito pudiera controlarte, creí que era imposible...  
\- Yo también lo creía, no entiendo como paso... pero me tenia acorralado... -Se abraza al cuerpo de Isaac, recuesta el rostro en el cálido hombro del chico- ... fue angustiante... me tenia encerrado, como metido en una caja y sin escape alguno. Yo no hacia más que pensar en ti, en que si no lograba salir nunca volvería a verte, a sujetarte así... entre mis brazos, mi lindo pequeño...-lo mira dulcemente- ... hasta que tú me liberaste y detuviste mi caída.  
Le da un pequeño beso en los labios, luego lo mira y dice en tono que finge ser serio.  
\- ¿No le parece al Señor que ya es hora de que deje de ocultarme cosas sobre él? Usted me hablo de algo de magia, pero jamás menciono que tan poderosa era... ni lo bien que sabia usarla.  
\- Bien, Yue...-Isaac suspira- pero ¿Podríamos sentarnos?  
Van hacia la banca, Isaac intenta ocultar que cojea. Al observarlo de reojo, Yue nota las rodillas del pantalón rotas, seguramente por la caída.  
\- ¡Quédate quieto! –lo examina y luego le reprocha- ¡Te has lastimado mucho! ¡Querías que no lo noté! ¿Verdad?  
\- El borde del parque... ese material tan artificial es una de las cosas que no puedo ver. Yo no quería causarte más problemas.  
\- No hay nada más que decir, iremos ahora a tu casa a que te cure.  
\- No hace falta que lo hagas, Gillian puede...  
\- Iremos a tu casa a que YO te cure.  
\- Esta bien... este... Yue, yo... también me torcí el tobillo... –murmura avergonzado.  
\- Sujétate, que vamos a volar.- Yue ríe, mientras lo levanta en brazos.  
Mientras vuela y siente la sedosa cabeza de Isaac contra su rostro, piensa en su comportamiento junto a él... si Kerberos lo viera... simplemente no lo creería: Yue riéndose en voz alta.  
Pero es que junto a Isaac le viene una reacción extraña... es como una chispita que se enciende en el fondo de su corazón y llegaba a sus labios convertida en risa.  
Por un instante piensa en Touya y Yukito, pero pronto los saca de su mente. Ya tendrá tiempo para arreglar eso después... ahora lo primero, lo único, es el chico que tiene en brazos. Siguiendo sus indicaciones llega hasta la casa. Un alto muro rodea un terreno considerable, lleno de árboles y con un bello estanque; la casa es mediana y se ve como perdida entre los árboles. Baja junto a ella, aproximándose a la puerta, esta se abre de inmediato y aparece un alto hombre en ella.  
Yue contempla la belleza de este, el ondulado cabello negro cae por su espalda y los ojos son grises y almendrados. No puede negar que tiene un porte y una elegancia tremendas... esto le desagrada, tuerce la boca con fastidio ¿Su lindo Isaac vive sólo con este tipo? ¿Este es el famosos Gillian que lo cuida, que incluso lo baña y ayuda a vestirse?  
Clava los ojos en el Guardián de Isaac, sintiendo celos... cuando nota que este es prácticamente una cáscara vacía, sin sentimientos ni emociones. El rostro sereno jamás sonreirá ni se enfadara, nunca una lágrima caerá por el o se cerraran sus ojos esperando un beso. Es un autómata cuya única razón en la vida es cuidar de Isaac, como antes cuido de su madre.  
\- ¿Señor?  
Gillian avanza de inmediato hacia ellos y pretende tomar a Isaac, Yue se niega... cuando con una fuerza asombrosa el hombre se lo quita de los brazos y lo empuja.  
\- ¡NO, Gillian! ¡No! ¡Deja que él me lleve! ¡Quiero que Yue me lleve!  
Inmediatamente este obedece a su amo y se lo devuelve a Yue, quien no puede creer la fuerza de Gillian. Entra cargando a Isaac y lo lleva hacia su cuarto, depositándolo suavemente en la cama.  
\- Ahora relájate y deja que te cure...  
\- No hace falta Yue, ... puedo hacerlo sólo...  
Yue observa anonadado como unas brillantes alas negras brotan de la espalda de Isaac, nota como una tenue aura salpicada de estrellitas lo rodea... este es el verdadero Isaac, cuyo bello rostro esta triste, esperando su reacción.  
\- Yue, aquella a la que llamo madre me creo, como creo a Gillian... y a otros parecidos a él que ya no existen. Soy, en cierta forma como tú, Yue. Sólo que mi madre me dio el don de existir de manera independiente, sin amo e igual que un humano... y eso le costo la vida.  
\- Usted es el hijo de la Señora, -interrumpe Gillian- era usted o ella, y una madre siempre salvara a su hijo.  
Solos en el cuarto, Yue acaricia las alas de Isaac mientras lo sostiene contra él. Piensa en todo lo que acaba de saber ¿Qué clase de ser es? Posee las habilidades de mago de su “madre”, pero originalmente era un ser mágico como él, bueno casi, porque...  
\- ¿Entonces ella te hizo como un niño de un año?  
\- Sí, y de allí fui creciendo, cuidado por ella y Gillian, servidos por los otros autómatas. Pero al crecer mis poderes se incrementaron... ¡Es que me hizo igual a ella! ¡En imagen y poderes!  
\- Ella te hizo pensando en ti como en su hijo, Gillian lo dijo.  
\- ¡Pero fue irresponsable al hacerlo así! ¡No pensó que de esa manera yo requeriría cada vez más energía para poder vivir! Primero fue sacrificando a sus autómatas para alimentarme, sin que yo lo supiera, menos a Gillian. Él es distinto, realmente nos “quería”, en cierta forma era capaz de sentir. Cuando yo casi estaba a punto de desaparecer ella cometió el error... me hizo “real”, un ser vivo completo que no depende de nada ni nadie para mantenerse, pero con el esfuerzo de hacerlo ella quedo mal. Ya no pudo recuperar su magia. Murió en un accidente, un accidente del cual hubiera podido salvarse si hubiera usado sus poderes... pero los perdió por mi causa... con eso la mate...  
Llora recostado en la cama junto Yue, quien lo acuna en sus brazos y busca desesperado las palabras necesarias para calmarlo.  
\- Isaac, no Isaac... Gillian tiene razón, si ella te amaba como su hijo... debió sacrificar gustosa todo su poder por ti, incluso su vida si fuera necesaria para salvarte... así como Touya lo hizo por Yukito, así como yo lo haría por ti...– lo besa con fuerza y después le mira el rostro- un accidente es un accidente, tú no tienes la culpa.  
Vuelve a besarlo sobre la cama, Yue siente como sus ansias por Isaac, por su cuerpo, lo van dominando... la piel de Isaac es como un fuego que lo abrasa mientras la recorre con los labios. Isaac, cerrando los ojos, se deja amar; desaparece sus negras alas para que Yue le quite la ropa, él también desea a Yue, sólo que... algo lo incomoda.  
Ambos ya están desnudos, Yue siente como el esbelto cuerpo de Isaac se estremece junto al suyo, desliza la mano hacia su sexo sintiéndolo reaccionar a sus caricias... el cuerpo de Isaac se estremece con mayor fuerza ante esto. Yue besa su ombligo y empieza a descender humedeciendo su piel con la lengua, pero se detiene de golpe y mira a Isaac.  
Isaac ya no se estremece, ahora tiembla completamente y sus grandes ojos están abiertos mirando al techo, prácticamente no respira... jadea, y no atina a moverse. Yue se da cuenta de lo que pasa: Isaac lo desea, sí, pero esta aterrado.  
Sonriendo dulcemente, Yue apoya el oído en el pecho de Isaac y escucha como su corazón late agitado, se recuerda a si mismo... una vez, junto al mago Clow... sólo que el mago no se detuvo. Besa nuevamente sus labios, pero esta vez es un beso pequeño, tierno y cariñoso; se recuesta junto a él abrazándolo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?  
\- ¿Yue?... yo... yo... perdóname... Yue... yo quiero... pe... pero... pero... perdóname...lo siento...  
\- No tienes porque sentirlo, -Yue vuelve e acunarlo entre sus brazos- pequeño, te amo... sé que eres muy joven, aún no tienes dieciséis y nunca te has relacionado con alguien antes. Sé que soy el primero al que besas, el primero al que amas ¿Verdad? Es lógico que tengas miedo, todavía no estas listo. Perdóname tú, por ir tan rápido... hace tan solo unas horas que te dije que te amaba...  
\- Pe... pero... Yue... sé que otras personas... pueden, yo...  
\- Tú eres tú y los otros son los otros, Isaac, yo esperare el tiempo que tú necesites. Te amo, y me conformo con tenerte así... a mi lado, y saber que me quieres también -pega sus labios a su oreja y le susurra- Esperare hasta que tú mismo te entregues a mi, pequeño...  
El delicado cuerpo se acurruca en sus brazos, su rostro sonriente vuelto hacia él, así se queda lentamente dormido abrazado por Yue, quien permanece despierto mirándolo dormir. Se siente enternecido por su pequeño amor, viéndolo descansar tan frágil a su lado. Suspira y se levanta, se viste, sale de la habitación y recorre la casa.  
En un salón observa el enorme retrato de una joven, es hermosa, de larga cabellera negra y ondulada... su rostro es igual al de Isaac, sólo sus ojos son verdes en vez de plateados, aunque la forma sea la misma.  
\- Es la Señora, la madre del Señor Isaac. –Gillian aparece junto a él, silencioso.  
Coge unos libros de una repisa y se los entrega a Yue, luego le señala un sillón, invitándolo a sentarse y mirarlos. Los libros son álbumes de fotos, fotos primero de la joven y luego ella con un bebé en brazos. Posteriormente las fotos del bebé son más abundantes, mostrando su crecimiento con los años... Isaac empezando a caminar, Isaac bañándose en una piscina con Gillian vigilándolo, abrazando a su sonriente madre... fotos como las que se podrían encontrar en cualquier álbum de fotos.  
Yue mira las fotos una tras otra, entusiasmado, pensando lo lindo que debía ser tener un pequeño como Isaac corriendo por el inmenso jardín, jugando con los insectos. Se detiene extasiado al ver una foto de Isaac de unos diez años junto a su madre, este tiene puesto su traje negro y plata y las alas extendidas soltando estrellas. Su madre también viste como él y luce una brillante sonrisa, su mirada esta puesta sobre el pequeño y se nota el cariño que le tiene.  
\- Ella realmente debió quererlo...  
\- La Señora lo adoraba, fui testigo de sus lágrimas y su desesperación cuando lo veía desaparecer poco a poco, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Cuando sólo quede yo, ella se negó a usarme para alimentar su magia... a pesar de que se lo pedí. Pero ella dijo que yo debía vivir para cuidar de él en caso que ella le faltara algún día. Lamentablemente eso fue lo que paso.  
\- ¿Por qué me enseñas todo esto?  
\- Porque el Señor Isaac lo ama. Usted a llegado a su vida como él llego a la de la Señora, a partir de ahora también cuidare de usted, ya que es el compañero de mi Señor... pero debe saber que... lo estaré vigilando.  
\- ¿Vigilándome?  
\- Después que la Señora murió, el Señor quedo solo... a pesar de mis esfuerzos, yo no soy una compañía suficiente, soy sólo un autómata. El señor conoció a un joven y se hizo su amigo, un mago unos diez años mayor, que cuando supo la verdad sobre él quiso hacerlo suyo, convertirse en su amo. No contó con el poder del Señor, pero aún así la pelea fue terrible ya que era sólo un niño. Venció, pero le costo ambos ojos... al otro le costo la vida.  
\- ¿Así fue como Isaac...? – Yue observa atónito a Gillian- pero ¿Qué temes que yo...?  
\- Los nuevos ojos del Señor le permiten ver el corazón de las personas, si confía en usted es por algo, pero aún así prefiero estar alerta... el otro era sólo un amigo, su traición no tardo en ser olvidada... su caso es diferente... usted no es un amigo... ¡No quiero que Isaac pierda esta vez el corazón!  
\- No temas, -susurro- No temas, amo a ese chico como jamás ame antes en mi vida... como jamás ame ni... ni a mi querido mago Clow...  
\- ¿Clow? El Señor lo conoce, conoce al joven Eriol... ¿Usted fue creado por él?

Isaac despierta y busca a Yue, lo encuentra conversando con Gillian. “Bien, es bueno que se hagan amigos; quiero que vivas aquí, Yue, por favor vive conmigo... aunque Touya jamás aceptara separarse de Yukito, además seria injusto para ellos. Debo pensar en algo... ¡Debo encontrar a como de lugar la forma de que te quedes conmigo, Yue!”  
En el jardín, Isaac y Yue se despiden besándose. Cuando Yue se convierte en Yukito, mira asustado a Isaac...  
\- ¡Yukito! –exclama- ¡¡¡No soy Yukito, sigo siendo Yue!!!  
Yue ha tomado la forma de Yukito, pero nada más... el corazón , la mente de Yukito no se manifiestan... “... Tal vez estés mejor con él, con él que sí es especial, mágico... igual que tú, mi amor... tal vez estoy de más...” las palabras de Yukito suenan en su mente.

Touya dio vueltas por las calles buscando a Yue, regreso a la casa una y otra vez con la esperanza de que volviera... pero nada. Cuando se hizo de día fue a rondar por los lugares que Yukito frecuentaba, así estuvo todo el día, en la noche se encontró con Daiichi.  
\- ¡Kinomoto! ¡Pero qué cara tienes! ¿Qué paso, por qué no vinieron a clase tú y Tsukishiro?  
\- ¿Yuki... Yuki no asistió tampoco? ¿Lo has visto?  
\- No... ¿Kinomoto? ¡¿Kinomoto, qué te pasa?!  
Touya empieza a llorar frente a su compañero, apoyándose contra el muro. Se siente cansado, no logro dormir la noche anterior y a andado desde entonces buscándolo inútilmente.  
\- ¡Kinomoto, cálmate! ¡Te llevare a tu casa...  
\- No... llévame a casa de Yuki... tal vez... él ya...  
Daiishi lo llevo hasta allá, pero no había señales de Yukito. Daiishi esta más que preocupado por Touya, ve su rostro pálido y las enormes ojeras que tiene.  
\- ¿Qué paso, Kinomoto? ¿Acaso pelearon ustedes dos?  
\- ¿Ah...? Sí, algo así...  
\- Kinomoto, vamos a tu casa. Mira, yo sé que Tsukishiro te quiere mucho... cualquier problema que haya pasado entre ustedes, estoy seguro que será temporal, -sonríe alzando los brazos intentando alegrarlo- ¡Veras que en cualquier momento tu querido Yuki ira a buscarte a casa!... no sé bien que hay entre ustedes, pero sé que es algo muy fuerte... créeme, Kinomoto, lo arreglaran... déjame llevarte a tu casa.  
Convencido por las palabras de Daiishi, Touya va a su casa. Entra, después de despedirse de Daiishi quien nuevamente le dio ánimos. Pero Yukito no esta ahí, Sakura ya duerme; en la cocina, muy silencioso se encuentra sentado su padre, quien no lo mira... solo le señala la silla frente a él. Touya se sienta callado.  
-¿No vas a decir nada, hijo?- Touya sigue callado.- ¡Touya, por Dios! ¡Mírate, tu aspecto es terrible! ¡Te fuiste en la noche si avisar! ¡No has vuelto en todo el día y no fuiste a estudiar! ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas metido?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Por qué no hablas?!  
Fujitaka se levanta y sacude a su hijo por los hombros, Touya no logra contenerse y empieza nuevamente a llorar en silencio, sin decir nada... su padre lo observa triste.  
\- Lo siento, Touya –lo abraza- pero yo estaba preocupado por ti, y no sabia donde encontrarte, fui a casa de Yukito, pero nadie...  
\- Yuki... papá... Yuki se fue... y temo... que no quiera volver conmigo... –se abraza con más fuerza a él.  
\- ¡Hijo! ¡Hijo, no seas tonto, Yukito es tú mejor amigo... no creo que él...  
Touya se separa de él, limpiándose las lágrimas y respirando hondo, juntando valor para sincerarse de una vez por todas.  
\- Papá, Yuki es más que mi amigo... hace tiempo que él y yo... él y yo nos amamos... y éramos amantes, hasta ahora que yo... yo lo malogre todo... papá...  
Continuara

 

X

Touya sacude la cabeza desesperado, Fujitaka se siente consternado. Lo que su hijo acaba de decirle no era algo de lo que se había preparado a oir.  
\- ¡Aaaahhh, papá! ¡Papá! ¡¡¡Dime que puedo hacer!!!  
Vuelve a abrazar a su hijo, su Touya sufría y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, ¿Qué podía haber hecho su Touya que hubiera molestado tanto a Yukito?  
\- Hijo... hijo, cálmate, ¿Desde cuando ustedes...?  
\- Ya... ya van como siete meses.  
Fujitaka hecha sus cuentas, sí, más o menos el tiempo en que Touya empezó a cambiar. Al principio irradiaba un aire de felicidad que deslumbraba, pero un tiempo después se volvió melancólico. Ahora ya sabia que todo era a causa de Yukito... Yukito, el muchacho siempre le agrado. En ese tiempo había llegado a apreciarlo mucho; amable y solicito, siempre dispuesto a apoyar en todo lo que podía. Touya siempre fue un buen muchacho, pero desde que Yukito entro en su vida, este había mejorado aun más... como si su presencia fuera un estimulo para ello. Debió darse cuenta antes de lo que pasaba, era notoria la proximidad que había entre ellos, jamás el uno sin el otro... ¿Es que ellos ya....  
\- Este... hijo... disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿Qué tan... seria era su... su...  
\- ¿... nuestra relación? –Touya se sonroja- ... bien, era... bastante seria... nosotros ya... ejem... éramos amantes, te lo dije, nosotros... ¡Ya teníamos sexo, si es lo que preguntabas!  
\- ¡Ah!... eh... este ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste para que creas que va a dejarte?  
\- Hace un tiempo, papá, una persona muy cercana a ambos empezó a actuar raro; finalmente averigüé que era porque... me amaba. Yuki cree que yo lo engañe con esa persona.  
\- Pero eso no es cierto, tú no harías algo así ¿Cierto?  
\- ¡No! No, pero en cierta forma lo hice... es que esa persona se parece tanto a Yuki que cuando me dio un beso, yo dude por un instante y... ese fue mi error. Aunque deje claro que amaba a Yuki, ese beso me peso en la conciencia y me lo calle todo. Yuki me vio besarlo y vio otras cosas... temo que malinterpreto lo ocurrido, no me dejo explicarle nada y se marcho... ¡Se ha ido, papá!  
\- Por favor, hijo, él no puede desaparecer como si no existiera. Tarde o temprano lo encontraras, si te ama volverá a ti, Touya.  
\- ¡¡¡Papá... si él no vuelve yo me voy a morir!!!

Después de bañarse, Touya se tiende en la cama e intenta dormir. Su mirada se posa en la ventana, entonces se lanza contra ella llorando de alegría; la abre y jala a Yue hacia adentro, abrazándolo empieza a besarlo, mientras este no puede hablar entre el beso.  
\- ¡¡¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!!! ¡¡¡SUELTALO!!!  
Isaac entra volando tras Yue separándolo de Touya con un empujón. Agita sus alas furiosamente y lo encara enojado.  
\- ¡¡¡No vuelvas a tocar a MI Yue!!!  
\- ¡Isaac, no es momento para esto! ¡Él lo hizo por Yukito!  
\- ¡¡¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTUVO BESANDO A MI YUKI!!!  
\- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ TÚ HICISTES QUÉ COSA, ISAAC?!!!  
\- ¡¡¡YO NUNCA HICE ALGO ASI!!!  
\- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE SÍ, YO TE VI!!!  
\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IIIIISSSAAAAACCC.......!!!!!!!!!!  
Touya mira sorprendido a Yue, que agita los brazos con fuerza frente al chico haciéndole reclamos, mientras su cara tiene un gesto que nunca imagino verle... era realmente gracioso. Pero aun tenia que aclarar algo muy importante.  
\- ¡Dejen de discutir! ¡Te vi besar a Yuki en mi sueño, con alas y todo!  
\- ¿Sueño, Touya? ¿No lo viste hacerlo en la realidad?  
\- Este... eso puedo... explicarlo –Isaac da un paso atrás avergonzado- yoooo... te mande ese sueño, Touya, digo, joven Kinomoto... eh... pero no era a Yukito sino a Yue al que besaba... debió confundir el mensaje.  
\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, amor?  
\- ¡Queria que viera que eras MIO! Y ya me arrepentí de hacerlo, fue infantil... sin sentido –Isaac parpadea contrito, la cabeza muy gacha- pero yo quería que él... jamás pensé que pasaría esto por mi culpa...  
Yue lo rodea con un brazo y acaricia su rostro, muy tierno, sonriente lo hace levantar la cara y lo besa cariñoso.  
\- Esto es para que no sientas más inseguridad, pequeño, ya no debes tener celos de Touya...  
\- Sí, sí, muy bonito... – Touya interrumpe- ¡No me importa si tu amiguito tiene celos de mí! ¡No debió hacer eso, por su culpa pelee con Yuki... y paso todo esto! ¡Ahora que ya se arreglo todo sólo quiero a mi Yuki! ¡Así que déjalo salir, Yue!  
Touya se siente impaciente y da vueltas por su cuarto. No le agrada ver como Yue besa a ese chico ya que, después de todo, su Yukito esta ahí dentro viendo y sintiéndolo todo.  
\- Eso es lo que vinimos a decirte, Touya. Yukito...  
El alarido hizo dar un brinco al papá de Touya, que tiro lo que estaba haciendo y corrió al cuarto de este golpeando la puerta asustado.  
\- ¡HIJO, HIJO! ¡¿QUÉ TE OCURRE?!  
Touya abre la puerta despacito y sale, abraza a su padre y se disculpa por lo ocurrido, a pesar que su voz suena calmada, su cuerpo tiembla como una hoja. Le pide por favor que lo deje solo y se encierra nuevamente.  
\- Bien, Yue, dices que hay una solución... y espero que no estés mintiendo para que no me asuste, porque si es así te juro, te juro que haré que te arrepientas...  
\- No, Touya, sí hay solución... Isaac puede salvarlo, él puede ayudarnos a Yukito y a mí...  
El jovencito agita la cabeza y sonríe a Touya, sus grandes ojos se ven seguros y sus alas y atuendo le dan un aspecto impresionante, Yue lo mira también y su rostro refleja una fe ciega. Touya siente que tal vez pueda confiar en ese chico, en su poder.  
\- Será algo difícil, joven Kinomoto. Me tomara algo de trabajo y mucha energía, pero puedo hacerlo... si dispusiera de su ayuda y la de su hermana, tal vez la del joven Li también, creo que todo saldrá muy bien.  
\- ¿Cuándo?  
\- Cuanto antes mejor, si perdemos más tiempo se corre el riesgo de no recuperar a Yukito ¿Se puede contar con la ayuda de su hermana y el joven Li? Es muy necesario...  
\- Claro –Touya sonríe esperanzado- Sakura adora Yuki, en cuanto al mocoso... creo que esta claro que él también le tiene aprecio ¿No, Yue? Sólo espero que Sakura no correrá peligro...  
\- Su hermana no corre riesgo alguno, ni usted, ni Yue, tampoco el joven Li... sólo Yukito corre riesgo de nunca más aparecer, pero eso es muy improbable, una vez logre hacer contacto con él estoy seguro que deseara regresar. Ahora hay otro punto... usted, joven Kinomoto deberá entrenar su magia a partir de ahora, ya que la vida de Yukito dependerá cien por ciento de usted. El tipo de ser en que lo volveré necesita demasiada energía y sólo usted se la proveerá.  
\- Entrenar mi magia, bien, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Y Yue? Yo se la doy...  
\- Lo sé –el chico hace un gesto de fastidio- pero no más, a partir de ahora él dependerá de mí... ya que no me agrada la idea de que él y usted... pero bueno, ahora sólo YO me ocuparé de Yue ¡Esta claro, sólo YO!. Usted tendrá bastante más de lo que puede con Yukito por ahora, pero yo mismo me encargare de hacerlo superar su poder actual.  
Entendiendo, Touya asiente. A él tampoco le agradaría la idea de que su Yuki tuviera que depender de ese muchacho, suspira pensando en que necesitara reunir toda la confianza y el valor necesarios para cuidar de Yuki a partir de ahora... Yukito atado a él de por vida, viviendo únicamente a través de él, de su amor... “Te amo, Yuki.”

Sakura y Li están en casa de Isaac, Sakura tiene unas lagrimitas angustiadas pensando en Yukito y Li la reconforta. Kerberos mira a Yue con gesto pícaro, acercándosele, lo empuja un poco y le guiña el ojo.  
\- ¡Así que eso era lo que te tenias escondido, picaron, vaya cambio que tuviste! ¡Parece que los magos sienten debilidad por ti, cosa que no me explico cuando yo soy mucho más portentoso y totalmente sensacional! Me imagino que cosa tienes para que ellos se...  
Yue le manda la más asesina de sus miradas mientras crispa las manos hacia el cuello de Kero... en eso Isaac se apoya de improviso contra su espalda, pegándose a él suavemente. La expresión de Yue cambia al toque por una sonrisa y voltea para abrazar a su querido chico. Kero aprovecha la ocasión para ponerle cara burlona y alejarse un poco, por si las dudas. Isaac se lleva a Yue hacia su habitación, mientras sale Yue observa a Kero, quien le saca la lengua. “Espera a que acabemos con todo esto y ya veras que tanto he cambiado, Kerberos.”  
Sentados solos en la cama, Isaac se acurruca en su regazo y lo besa despacio. Sus manos sujetan con fuerza a Yue contra él, este empieza a pensar cuanto desea a Isaac... sólo que prometió esperarlo, además no es el momento para estas cosas. Yue se esfuerza en apartar de su mente las ganas que tiene de coger al chico y...  
\- Yue, por favor, dime que me quieres...  
\- Claro que te quiero, mi amor.  
\- ¿Estas muy muy muy seguro, Yue?  
\- ¿Qué pasa? Por supuesto que estoy seguro, te adoro mi pequeño ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
\- Nada, nada, sólo estoy algo sensible ahora... es todo... este, Yue... yo...  
La puerta suena y la voz de Gillian los llama, comunicándoles que Touya no tardara en llegar.

En su casa, Touya llama a su padre, necesita pedir su autorización para lo que va a hacer...  
\- Papá, tengo que pedirte un favor... es sobre Yuki...  
\- ¡Lo encontraste!  
\- Sí y no, papá... tengo una idea de donde esta, e iré por él. El problema es que... él no esta en buenas condiciones...  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Sus abuelos estarán fuera mucho tiempo, si encuentro a Yuki... él estará muy enfermo, papá, muy débil y necesitara que este a su lado mucho tiempo. Necesitará que yo lo atienda y lo cuide... así que quiero pedirte que cuando lo encuentra tú me dejes ir con él a...  
\- ¿Y no seria más fácil que lo trajeras aquí? Tu cuarto es grande y caben los dos, y de esa forma tu hermana y yo te ayudaríamos a cuidarlo; tú podrías continuar con tus clases de manera normal.  
\- ¡¿En serio lo dices?! ¡¿Puedo traer a Yuki?! Pero... pero ¿No te molesta lo que hay... entre nosotros?  
\- Yukito es un gran muchacho, la verdad, no tengo nada que objetar contra él. Además es la persona que tú amas, Touya, y eso es lo que me importa. Lo elegiste a él como pudiste elegir a cualquier otro, y no puedo negar que... apruebo tu elección.  
Después de abrazar a su padre, Touya sale rumbo a la casa de Isaac. Su corazón lleno de esperanza lo obliga a sonreír, pronto Yukito volverá a estar entre sus brazos, y una vez que lo tenga nunca más volverá a soltarlo.  
La puerta se abre y Touya es hecho pasar por Gillian donde esta su amo. Observa con resignación a la infaltable amiguita de Sakura, quien cámara en mano lo enfoca al entrar, con mucho entusiasmo.  
\- Muy buenos días, ¿Ya esta listo para el gran acontecimiento? –Tomoyo lo saluda con la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
Contempla a Sakura y Li, vestidos ambos con trajes negros que hacen juego con él de Isaac y el de Gillian; Sakura sostiene su báculo en la mano y se ve muy concentrada, Li lo mira con enfado. “Bueno, no los culpo por estar molestos conmigo, deben culparme por lo pasado con Yuki... y con toda razón. Al menos mi polo y chaqueta son negros también...”  
\- Disculpa... –la amable Tomoyo le entrega un atado de ropas.  
\- Joven Kinomoto, -Isaac le sonríe- mientras usted se cambia yo iré empezando a hacer el conjuro, para esa parte sólo necesito a la señorita Sakura y al joven Li. Será después de que haya recuperado el ser de Yukito que su ayuda me hará falta.  
\- Estoy listo... -Yue se coloca en medio de un círculo plateado grabado en el suelo, en el centro del triangulo formado por los magos.  
Gillian saca a Touya de la habitación.

Yukito se siente hundido en medio de un mar cálido, con los ojos cerrados siente como lentamente se va desvaneciendo... no le importa, ya no tiene razón alguna para seguir existiendo. Siente un tirón brusco, doloroso, que lo obliga a abrir los ojos.  
\- Despierta, Yukito, oye mi voz....  
\- Déjame en paz...  
\- No, tienes que oírme... debes volver conmigo, Touya te espera...  
\- Mentira, Touya no necesita de mí, ya tiene a Yue... déjame dormir... –vuelve a cerrar los ojos.  
\- ¡No es cierto, Touya te necesita! ¡Espera por ti!  
\- ... –Yukito sigue desvaneciéndose.  
\- ¡Yukito! ¡Debes volver! ¡Escúchame!  
\- ...  
\- ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname, si peleaste con Touya fue por mi culpa! ¡Él te quiere a su lado!  
\- ...  
\- ¡¡¡YUKITO!!! ¡¡¡YUKITO!!!  
\- ...  
\- ¡MALDICIÓN, YUKITO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS! ¡NO ME HARAS DEJAR A YUE!  
\- ...  
\- ¡Yuki, Yuki! ¡Por favor! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!  
\- ...  
\- ¡Créeme, Touya sufre por tu causa! ¡Y si no me oyes, Yue también sufrirá... por qué yo no regresare con él!  
El silencio de Yukito continua, Isaac no logra llegar hasta él, las lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse por su rostro pensando en Yue, ¿Comprenderá que lo hizo por él, para poder estar a su lado, libre, por siempre? ¿Entenderá su... muerte?

Flotando en el centro de los tres magos, Yue se contrae asustando a Touya. Isaac sigue petrificado, ningún cambio se ve en él. Sólo Yue empieza a retorcerse, y gemir entre lágrimas. Gillian lo observa.  
\- Esto es malo, joven Kinomoto. Si mi Amo no logra sacar a Yukito, él tampoco podrá volver  
\- ¡¡¿COMO?!!¡¿Qué hacemos?!  
\- No sé usted, pero yo cuidare de Yue si eso ocurre, como mi Amo me pidió que hiciera en ese caso.  
\- ¡¿Es qué acaso Yue sabe de esto?!  
\- No, mi Amo me especifico que él no debía enterarse de nada, ya que podría oponerse y mi Amo estaba decidido. Esta demasiado enamorado y no mide ya los riesgos que corre por Yue.  
“¡Yuki, Yuki, por favor...! - piensa Touya- Si tú no respondes...” Se acerca a Yue y roza sus pies con la punta de los dedos.  
\- Yuki... regresa a mí, Yuki...

Isaac intenta sujetar desesperado a Yukito, pero este es etéreo como un fantasma. Sabe que al haber dejado su cuerpo y entrado en este mundo esta sujeto al destino de Yukito.  
\- Por favor, Yukito, tú amas a tu Touya ¿No? Entonces debes entender como yo amo a mi Yue, no me separes de él... Yuki, sólo mira en su mente y sabrás que si te vas, cometerás un grave error... Yuki... no quiero separarme de mi Yue...  
“Yuki... regresa a mí, Yuki...”  
“¿... Touya...?”

Yue da un grito, en ese instante Isaac cae de rodillas.  
\- ¡¡¡Touya!!! –grita- ¡¡¡ Touya, coge aYukito!!!  
¿Yukito? Él no ve nada... entonces del cuerpo de Yue cae en sus brazos otro cuerpo totalmente desnudo, que él abraza con fuerza y empieza a acariciar entre lágrimas. Poco a poco siente como se debilita, casi no puede sostener el amado cuerpo contra él, caen juntos al suelo.  
Al mismo tiempo los tres magos se desploman... todo terminó.

Yue desciende lentamente y una vez en el suelo sacude la cabeza confundido un momento, para luego lanzarse gritando hacia Isaac, recogiéndolo en brazos.  
\- ¡¡¡Tonto!!! ¡¡¡Pequeño tonto!!! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡No debiste ocultarme el riesgo que estabas corriendo! ¡¿Es que no pensaste en que seria de mi si tú te ibas, amor?!  
Isaac le sonríe, exhausto, un instante. Touya se siente completamente agotado, mira hacia Sakura, la cual parecía desvanecida. Gillian la recoge con un brazo, luego sujeta en el otro a Li y los recuesta en un sofá, ellos abren los ojos.  
\- ¿Yukito... qué paso con Yukito? –pregunta Sakura preocupada.  
\- Él ya esta bien, su hermano lo sostiene en este momento.  
Sakura mira hacia Touya y al instante se ruboriza y voltea el rostro. Li también mira para otro lado, ninguno de los dos esperaba ver a Yukito desnudo... incluso Tomoyo, sonriente y roja, enfoca su cámara solo hacia Yue y Sakura.  
\- Bien, Touya –Isaac habla débilmente- ya recupero a su Yukito. Aunque este débil, también notara que su magia ha vuelto, es ahora donde empieza su trabajo. Al igual que su hermana usted también deberá hacer más fuertes sus poderes, serán imprescindibles para mantener la existencia individual de Yukito.

En la cama de Touya, Yukito duerme placidamente. Touya, arrodillado junto a la cama, tiene la cabeza recostada en esta y mira a Yukito con expresión de paz y dulzura. Su padre entra con una taza de chocolate caliente, se siente aliviado al ver a Touya tan tranquilo y feliz, “Espero que a partir de ahora todo este bien entre ellos, Nadeshico, nuestro Touya tiene que ser feliz... él y Yukito se lo merecen.”  
\- Te traje algo para que tomes, Touya  
\- ¡Gracias! -Sujeta la taza y bebe a pequeños sorbos con los ojos cerrados  
\- ¿Crees que Yukito pueda tomar uno también, o seguirá durmiendo?  
\- Seguirá durmiendo, como mínimo hasta mañana en la tarde. Luego despertara y... seguramente tendrá hambre.- responde sonriente.  
Ya han pasado dos semana desde que Yukito despertó y vio a Touya dormido junto a él. Aun se siente débil, pero esa mañana ya se levanto y anduvo un poco. Siente un tanto extraña la sensación de la ausencia de Yue en él, aunque no tan ausencia porque todavía puede percibirlo un poco desde la casa de Isaac, lugar en donde esta cuidando de su amor igual que Touya lo cuida a él.  
\- ¿Qué hace usted despierto, señor Tsukishiro? ¿Ya vio que hora es?  
\- Sólo esperaba a que tú vinieras, Touya.  
Touya entra en pijama y cierra la puerta tras él, le acaricia el rostro mientras se mete bajo las sábanas. Yukito lo mira sorprendido ya que, desde que despertó, Touya duerme en un saco de dormir junto a la cama. Las manos de Touya avanzan atrevidas sobre la piel de Yukito, mientras sus labios buscan su boca, ansiosos, pronunciando palabras de amor. A pesar de sentirse débil, Yukito responde con pasión a sus caricias y responde a las palabras de Touya con sus propias declaraciones amorosas, después de todo ¿Hace cuanto que no hacen el amor?, la verdad ya le hacia falta sentir el cuerpo de Touya en el suyo, sentir el placer que solo este podía darle.  
El papá de Touya se levanta a servirse algo caliente de tomar, al pasar junto al cuarto de Touya le parece oír voces, así que se acerca a la puerta a preguntar si no quieren algo ellos también. Un segundo antes de tocar se detiene a escuchar bien, luego se da media vuelta nervioso y baja calladito a la cocina. Mientras toma su bebida, mira la foto de Nadeshico y le sonríe, “Bueno Nadeshico, por lo que oí, parece que Yukito ya esta bastante mejor. Me alegro por ellos.”

Ya Touya y Yukito volvieron estudiar igual que antes. Touya se encargo de dejar bien claro a todo el salón cual es su relación con Yukito, ganándose las miradas rabiosas de Yume y un par de lagrimitas de frustración de Nanami; su amigo Daiishi los felicito e hizo una advertencia en broma a Yukito sobre que no quería volver a ver a Touya llorando de amor por las calles... cosa que hizo a avergonzar un tanto a Touya.  
En la tarde, Fujitaka abre la puerta para salir a su clase y se encuentra perplejo ante dos jóvenes de gafas oscuras, aunque lo que lo sorprende es la larga y hermosa cabellera plateada del más alto, la cual cuelga hasta más sus rodillas. Touya los presenta como parientes lejanos de Yukito y los invita a pasar.  
\- ¡Isaac, Yue! ¡Qué gusto volver a verlos, ya van casi cuatro meses! –Yukito sonriente como siempre.  
Ambos se quitan las gafas, Yue ya no necesita esconder sus plateados ojos de gato. La blanca chompa, de suave material, y los pantalones celeste claro que Isaac le hizo poner le sientan muy bien y combinan con su espléndido cabello.  
\- No me fue fácil convencer a Isaac de que me cortara el cabello. Pero ves que así puedo caminar por las calles contigo y cuidar que nada te pase.  
\- Eso es lo bueno, pero de todas maneras me gustaba acariciar todo ese cabello...  
\- Pero aun esta bastante largo, y además así estorba menos... para ciertas cosas, Isaac.  
El tono insinuante de la voz de Yue ruboriza a Isaac, quien se va corriendo a la cocina con la excusa de ayudar a Yukito.  
Touya mira con gesto enojado hacia la cocina, Yue sonríe al verlo entendiendo muy bien lo que este siente.  
\- ¿Celoso? Yo también me siento incomodo de dejarlos a solas, pero si en verdad lo amas debes confiar en él y controlar tu carácter; después de todo Isaac aun siente celos por tu causa, pero aun así no teme dejarnos a solas.  
\- ¡Nunca más volveré a desconfiar de Yukito! Fue causa de esos celos tontos que casi lo pierdo.  
En la cocina Yukito prepara los platos, mientras Isaac los va sosteniendo.  
\- Noto que todo esta muy bien entre ustedes.- Yukito lo mira pícaro.  
\- Sí, todo esta bien –Isaac inclina la cabeza sonrojado y sonríe dulce- muy bien...  
\- Es muy bello descansar en los brazos de quien quieres después de hacer el amor ¿No?  
\- Sí, lo es...¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo fue que tú...?!  
\- Disculpa, pero es que después de todo aun conservo cierto vínculo con Yue –Yukito guiña el ojo- hace poco en la medianoche tuve la sensación de que Yue, esteeeee, se sentía muy bien... Supongo que es lo que me imagino ¿No?  
Isaac sonríe completamente rojo y recuerda lo ocurrido hace un par de semanas, la noche siguiente a su cumpleaños...  
Yue se acostó junto a Isaac y abrazo su cuerpo como hacia cada noche. Isaac siente un calor que lo inunda ante ese contacto y cierra los ojos con un suspiro. Ya hace algún tiempo que siente lo mismo, solo que no se atreve a decirle nada a Yue; este respetando su palabra no hace ningún avance en ese aspecto e Isaac pasa las noches pensando la manera de decirle que desea que lo tome, que ya no quiere esperar más...  
Esta noche el calor en su cuerpo es insoportable, se siente arder por completo e inconscientemente empieza a moverse. Sujetando suavemente las manos de Yue con sus largos dedos, las hace descender a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, luego se pega a él besando su pecho y deslizando cálidamente su lengua por él.  
Esto fue todo lo que Yue necesito para empezar a actuar, ya hacia un tiempo que estaba empezando a desesperarse y cada vez le costaba más dormir abrazado a ese hermoso muchacho y no intentar nada. Por fin esa noche Yue pudo sentirse morir de amor en el cuerpo de su adorado pequeño, oyendo sus suaves quejidos y su melodiosa voz pidiéndole más, rogándole que lo ame una y otra vez. Al amanecer cuando exhaustos ambos empiezan a quedarse dormidos, Yue desenreda sonriente un largo mechón de sus plateados cabellos del tobillo de Isaac, “Me parece que todo este cabello es algo molesto para ciertas cosas, creo que tengo que hacer algo al respecto....

FIN  
*Psique*


End file.
